Wavering Faith
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Sasuke is a misunderstood boy, with no one who loves him, and with a dysfunctional family. But Naruto, who has a gift of empathy, meets him and both of them develops an affection towards each other.
1. Prologue

Plot : Sasuke is living in a dysfunctional family. How dysfunctional? Read on! Sasuke has a slight physical problem and He believes that he has no one to turn to...until a blonde shows up.

Alrighty, a new story! Ok, I am working on the sequels but then, wow...Still thinking of the titles, heh heh. Sorry! Forgive this little amateur of a writer!

Chapter One

XOXO

Dear Diary,

I am Uchiha Sasuke. I am sixteen years old. I am apparently thinking that my life is a torment and pure torture. I have no idea why I even exist in this world. My family hates me and so does my classmates and churchmates.

I am quiet. That is one of the reasons they chose to target me for their rumours and gossip. I hate it. As if me having a skin condition is not bad enough. I hate myself. I hate my life. I wish that I could just die right now.

- Uchiha Sasuke

XOXO

Sasuke sighed and closed his diary. He stared at his scarred arms and wanted to cry. It was disgusting and gross. He hated it when his arms itch and he would scratch them until they bleed. The outcome would be disasterous. Then, his family would taunt him more. He had went to the dermatologist before. He prescribed to him medicine to take and apply but they were of no help. The dermatologist diagnosed him with atopic eczema. He remembered asking his parents for some comforting words. But then...he felt more worse after that.

_''What? Go pray to God. He will help you. God will help your skin problem.'' His mom, Uchiha Mikoto, said._

_''Take the medicine. It is your own fault. You are not even taking care of it well.'' His dad, Uchiha Fugaku, said._

Yes, he came from a Catholic family. His mother was obsessed with the religion to the point that everything revolved around it. His father was insensitive and would make taunts at the expense of him. He had an older brother, Uchiha Itachi, but he was of no help. He went out constantly and so, he could not rely on him for any advice.

Tears flowed freely. There was no one he could rely on. He had a few friends but he knew that they were just using him. Once, he overheard them talking about him. Saying that he was an ugly freak and that he was only useful in a sense that he could help them do their homework. He had cried that night but he tried to put on a facade when he met them.

He hated his skin. He used to be unafraid of showing off his skin to everyone but after seeing their faces when they saw him, he grew insecure and he covered himself up by wearing long sleeved shirts and fingerless gloves.

Who can he turn to? God? But then, after his mother began talking to herself and started believing that she could see angels, his faith has begun to waver. He just knew it. His mother had gone insane due to religion. As for his father, he was apathetic. He did not care at all. All he cared about was work. His older brother had told him to ignore her antics but it was impossible. He was at home most of the time due to not having a social life. He would have to constantly witness his mother acting in an insane manner.

So, the real question is, who will be there to save him from this Hell?

XOXO

Yosh! Bitter Silence and Obsession sequels...working on it!

Atopic eczema...it is a sad thing. And this kind of family is quite common, huh?

Ja!

Deadinthesoul!


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for reviews :)))

Dragon77

xMissNalax

AnAverageDreamer

Thanks to these people! 3

And erm...in case yall are wondering why Sasuke seems so nearly abused and submissive all the time...in my stories...maybe because I like cute and shy Sasuke better...

Chapter 2

XOXO

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror.

'I am so ugly...' He thought. His legs were covered with fresh wounds due to him scratching his legs again last night. He could not help it. The itch was unbearable.

Observing himself more, he noticed that he was as thin as a stick. No surprise. After his mother's sanity worsened, she neglected their needs and only cared about God now. He barely had a chance to eat at home. His brother was lucky. He was old enough to get a job which will truly help him with his finances.

His hair was specially styled with spikes at the back. He was wearing black all the time. He loved black. It reminded him of death which he really desires. He could feel the tears falling again but no!

''Don't cry! Sasuke! Don't cry! It is pathetic. Sadness is weak! Be strong!'' He said to himself. Then, he heard a joyous cry. His mother. It has been a while since he has heard her so happy. He was curious so he went out of his room to take a look.

XOXO

Sasuke peeked from behind the wall. He felt sadness. Why? Because his mother was acting up again. She was laughing to herself and nodding her head in agreement.

''The voices again...'' Can he try to come over and convince her that everything was part of her imagination? He mustered his courage and walked over to her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around quickly and gave him a vehement glare.

''What? What were you thinking! I know! You are trying to make me break away from God! I won't! You demon! We are Catholics! You saying all this is a sin! Go for confession tomorrow!'' She yelled at him. Sasuke's face fell. He did not say a thing. She was delusional. Very delusional. His mother eyed him with disgust and went to the kitchen. Sasuke feared what was going to happen next. She emerged from the kitchen, holding a small kitchen knife.

''You..You are possessed by the Devil! I saw that look! I saw it! Not only you will go for confession, you will have to visit the priest!'' She waved the kitchen knife at him. Sasuke backed away from her but the more he backed away from her, the more she got angry.

''Mo-mother...I.''

''Enough said! I will take you to church tomorrow! You little bastard! I never wanted you as a child! Because you are a demon! A pure evil!'' She began slashing the knife at his arms. Sasuke screamed out loudly in pain and tried to defend himself from the dangerous weapon she wielded. It was futile. She continued to cut him until his whole arm was bleeding. It was a horrific sight. Sasuke cried and covered his face with his bloody arms.

''That will teach you! That will teach you! A demon child! You don't belong here!'' His mother threw the bloodied knife down at his side. Sasuke cringed and curled himself into a ball. He watched as she locked herself in the room. She could hear her saying , ''God, I have did what you asked. I have purified my son. Tomorrow, I will bring him to church where the exorcism will be complete.''

His heart was breaking. He bit down on his curled fist. He wanted to die. Why was he cursed with such a family like this? He wished that he could lock her in an asylim for an eternity. If there was an alternative, he would choose to take her life. He stood up slowly and went to the storeroom . He wanted to look for a first-aid box. As he found one, he felt a sense of relief. He opened it and took out bandages and medine. Gently dabbing the medicine with a cotton bud, he winced at the sharp pain each time he touched the scars. His skin will get more worse now and his classmates will taunt him more.

He wrapped the bandages slowly around his scarred arms and stood up. Walking back into his room, he prepared to write a whole new journal entry.

XOXO

Dear Diary,

Mother hit me again. She always has since childhood. She used a knife this time. My arms are bloody. Now, my skin will be more uglier. I am naturally ugly after all...I am evil...Yeah, I am.

I am evil for even wanting to stay on this Earth. Why couldn't she just kill me off with that knife. My life will be happier. I am still waiting for my guardian angel. I am still waiting. But then, if it still does not come, I will die.

This is like hell, not heaven. I miss Kiki, my dog. She died last year from my mother's insanity. I rather have her as my mother. My mother is a devious one. In front of me, she acts so crazy. But infront of the rest and Itachi and father, she acts sane. What did I do wrong?

I hate her. I hate her to bits. I will forever remember her beatings and the psychological and physical scars she gave me. And her angry expression :(

When will my angel come?

Signed,

Uchiha Sasuke

XOXO

The end! Thanks!

:)))

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto shows up in this chapter!

Btw, my email is and Got a Facebook acc up! .?id=100002633610962 Add me there! i will post the updates! It is a newly created acc! ;) just for fanfiction.

And to add in, please be patient when I update, thanks for understanding:)

Thanks for the one recent review, xMissNalax! Hey, it may be just one but I really loved it!

Chapter 3

Sasuke sat down at the breakfast table, feeling ever so awkward sitting with his own family. He looked at his father who was wearing a grim expression on his face and reading the newspaper. He was well-dressed in a suit and a tie. He turned to his brother. He was talking on the cellphone. He was dressed in fashionable and rather flamboyant clothing. As for his mother, she was cooking breakfast. Sasuke glanced warily at the bottle next to her. Believe it, after living with such a family for so long, you cannot help but have a suspicious mind.

He heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor and looked at Itachi. He waved goodbye to them and walked over to the door.

''Bye bye!''

'No, Itachi-nii! Don't leave me alone with them!' Sasuke thought. He left. His only source of relief left. If his father left as well, he would be stuck with her. He looked at his father, silently pleading for him to stay longer but then his father's gaze broke away from the newspaper and it was now fixated on to his solid gold watch. He scowled and his face darkened.

'Dad is late...' Sasuke knew all his father's facial expressions and what they meant. They were usually scowls or frowns. They always meant that he was late for work or for a business appointment. He would not bother about the family at all.

''I am leaving.'' He said in a voice devoid of emotion.

''Ah, Honey! Don't you want to eat?'' His mother asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Sasuke wanted to laugh. A bitter smile appeared on his face.

'Then next, when he leaves, you are just going to beat me up.'

''No! Bye!'' His father gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then glanced at Sasuke briefly. Ignoring him, he rushed out of the door. He could feel her eyes on him. But he will not look. He refuses to look at her. So what if he is defying her? It does not mean a thing to him any more.

''Sasuke...your breakfast.'' His mother placed the plate filled with eggs, sausages and bacon in front of him. His nose scrunched up in disgust. Didn't they know that he hated to eat meat? Oh right, they did not even remember his birthday. He had to celebrate it himself for the past twelve years he was born. He was already sixteen. He sighed and got off his chair. He began to walk towards the door when someone pulled him back. He stared at the figure, his mother. She glared at him and pulled him back to the table. She held the plate of food to his face.

''Eat it.'' Sasuke shook his head.

''Eat it! I prepared it! Eat it!'' Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to block out her voice by playing some piano music in his head mentally. That worked until she used her fingers to push his mouth open. He almost choked. She was inserting his fingers so deep into his mouth. Then, she picked up a spoonful of the eggs and put it inside his mouth forcefully.

''Eat it! You ungrateful bastard child! Worthless and useless! You should be happy that I am cooking! I defied my God for you! He told me you were evil! I did not bother! I cooked for you, cleaned for you, washed you!''

'The only time you cooked was today!' He thought. She was shoving everything into his mouth and his mouth felt like exploding with the amount of food. When she released her hold of his mouth, Sasuke's feelings of fear disappeared and this time, he really tasted the food. It was horrible. There was this weird taste and he spat it out. His mother slapped him harshly that his head was turned to the side with an angry bruise on his cheek.

''An adverse reaction to the holy water I put inside? I knew it! I knew it! Skip school today! Come with me to church!''

As fast as he could, Sasuke picked up his books and ran out of the house.

''Come back here, you ingrate!''

XOXO

Sasuke sat down next to the pond. It was somewhat his sanctuary. It was peaceful and silent. Maybe he should skip school today. It is not like anyone in his family even cares.

Can he cry? It feels like he has no more tears to shed. He feels empty.

'Holy water in my food? That woman is fucking crazy..' He plucked out a flower which was next to him and began to admire it.

''If only my life was as beautiful as you, flower-san...''

''But usually, life is made like this: not entirely beautiful.'' Sasuke whipped his head around upon hearing the gruff voice. He saw an angel, really. Blonde, tall and handsome. With a white and toothy smile and three whiskers on each side of his tanned face. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with some casual jeans and sneakers.

''What?'' Sasuke was curious. Curious to know who this man was.

''Ah! Sorry! Life is really...complicated, ya know? It will be ugly at times and beautiful at times...'' The blonde said.

''O-ok...'' Sasuke felt a little freaked out. Why was he talking to him in suck a philosophical way when they were complete strangers?

''Oh! I am Uzumaki Naruto, by the way! I am twenty years old this year! I love ramen and I lo-'' Sasuke held up a hand to silence him and he stood up to walk away.

''Eh! Stop! It is polite to introduce yourself!'' The blonde was saying in his annoying tone. By now, Sasuke's patience has really exceeded its limit. He glared at the obnoxious man.

''Look. I don't fucking know you. If you are some kind of pedophile, then go away. I am not interested.'' Sasuke said in a ''nice'' tone. The blonde was taken aback before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

''Oi! Let go! Dobe!''

''Ne, nothing is impossible, dattebayo! If you believe, you can!'' Sasuke slapped his hand and he quickly got out of his strong grip.

''You weirdo! I don't know you!'' Sasuke ran off.

XOXO

Naruto's POV

I cannot help it again. I really wanted to help that boy. He looked so sad. Maybe this is one of the downside of having the greatest ability of all- empathy! No, I am not psychic. I just happen to be very good at observing emotions. That raven-haired boy seems to me like he really needed the help.

If I see him again, I am going to empower him with my spirit, dattebayo!

XOXO

Sasuke ran until he reached a back alley. Who was that weirdo? He was just so random, yet he was so handsome...

'Get a grip, Sasuke! He is weird!'

Sasuke took out his diary and pen. Looks like it was time for another diary entry.

XOXO

Dear Diary,

Today, when breakfast came, she did it again...Nothing too normal..I skipped school again. Even if the teacher calls, no one will care anyway. Brother is busy with his friends, Dad is busy with his work and mother is busy with God.

I am busy with nothing. Because I am nothing as well...

Anyway..there was this weird idiot who interrupted me when I was doing my soul-searching...Although he was weird, he seemed to have some sort of cheerful aura around him. He also seemed pretty enthusiastic when he was trying to convince him that life has its ups and downs. And it is a good thing I covered myself up with long sleeves. He won't run away then...

Somehow, this is like the first time anyone has truly approached me with such a warm smile. He was rather pretty too! Like an angel...

Anyways, I am rather annoyed with him but I can't help but feel that I want to see him again... This is a long diary enrty, yes? I will end it now.

Sasuke

XOXO

The end of chapter 3!33333333333333333333333

Review,please :) Only if you want to;)

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Woo! 333

Chapter 4

Sasuke stayed at the back of the alley. He did not even feel like going back home. Although he could still remember that blonde-haired stranger. Maybe, if heaven allowed it, he will get a chance to see him again? But then, Sasuke had no answer as to why he even wanted to see him again. Honestly, the blonde reminded him of the archangel, Michael.

Sasuke sighed. He checked the time. Oh no. It was already five. He was supposed to be home by three. He was late for lunch by two hours! His mother...Sasuke cringed at the thought. He had an ominous feeling.

XOXO

Sasuke took in a deep breath and opened the door. He was surprised to see that his mother was nowhere to be found. Maybe his brother was at home.

''Ita-nii!'' He shouted for him. His voice was rather hoarse. It has been a while since he has an opportunity to speak. It was mostly his blood-curdling screams which echoed through the house. Then, he heard a loud scream of terror which sent chills down his spine.

'This is not good...' Sasuke thought.

XOXO

Sasuke searched for the source of the screams and he found out that it led to the basement. As he neared the door, he could hear someone pleading and begging.

''Please...let me...go...'' The voice was husky...It sounded like...

Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation and he covered his mouth. It couldn't be...! He flung open the door and ran down the stairs quickly and screamed loudly when he saw something he rather preferred not to see.

XOXO

His brother, Itachi , was tied to a wooden cross which was nailed to the stone wall while his mother was kneeling down, praying. Itachi's body was badly beaten and whipped. The scars bled profusely and it was a good thing that his hands and feet were not nailed as well. But what frightened him the most was the insane aura that his mother gave off. As soon as her mother opened her eyes and stared at him blankly, she stood up, holding a whip.

''You see this...Sasuke?'' His mother cooed. ''This is how I will remind you all that Jesus sacrificed himself for us sinners...''

Sasuke shuddered and hugged himself, trying to comfort himself. His brother was on the verge of dying. He could see that the scars were infected from the dirty air and dust in the basement.

''Itachi...you always go out and never pray...Is this how you repay God? That is why you must remember how he died for us...He is our redeemer...our Saviour...our King...''

Itachi glared at her through his bangs.

''N-no...Yo..You...ar-are...j-just...i..in...san..e...'' Itachi managed to choke out. Hearing this, his mother snapped. She cracked the whip and the whip grazed his already bleeding abdomen. Sasuke felt so helpless while his brother was trying not to scream loudly.

''I am not! You are! Disrespecting our Creator! Ingrates! Oh...I forgot...'' His mother took something which was hidden by the shadows and with a dim ray of light, Sasuke squinted his eyes. He felt his blood run cold. A crown of thorns.

''Wear this...'' His mother put it slowly on Itachi's forehead. It took effect immediately. His forehead started bleeding, causing immense pain. Itachi screamed and tried to escape from his bonds but his mother tied it tightly. Sasuke's tears fell free and he wiped them away, trying to show bravery and courage. He could feel himself scratching his skin again due to the stress and emotions he was feeling

''Th-thirsty...'' Itachi's voice broke.

''Yes...my God'' His mother smiled insanely. She saw Itachi as a subsitute for God now.

His mother knelt down in front of Itachi and kissed his feet. Beside her was a bucket of liquid and a small, square sponge. She dipped it inside the bucket of liquid and reached out to use it to moist Itachi's lips. As the putrid liquid entered his lips, Itachi also wanted to spat it out. It was vinegar. His mother , in her insane mind, kissed Itachi on the lips and licked the blood splatters on his face away. She laughed evily, prompting Sasuke to nearly wet his pants. As the laughter died them, she knelt down again.

''God...I have made sure that my sons are clean and free of sin...please bless me with the powers you have bestowed on me...'' His mother prayed. Sasuke took this opportunity to quickly cut the ropes tied around Itachi's hands and legs with a razor knife and carried him out of the room. He carried Itachi to his bedroom and took out his first aid box from the closet. He obtained it from the storeroom initially but after a while, it made more sense for him to keep it in his room. He swore he heard someone going, '' No! My god is gone!''

Carefully, he disinfected Itachi's wounds one by one. He was trained in this kind of thing , so, it was no problem at all. Worried that his brother was not breathing, he put his fingers to his nose. Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. Good, he was still alive. He was just unconscious.

Sasuke looked at his arms. They were badly scratched and were oozing with pus and blood. Sasuke sighed. He carefully applied the moisturiser to his wounds. It was the only thing he could do now. He hated his skin. Oh, how he wished that he could cut off his skin and replaced it with someone else's.

After tending to his wounds, he took out his journal. Ready to write another entry.

XOXO

Dear Diary,

Mother has gone crazy again...This time, she en-enacted Jesus's death. And she used my brother. Good thing his hands and limbs were not nailed in a way Jesus was. If not, his wounds will definitely be more harder to treat. Besides, I cannot afford to bring him to hospital. I am broke and my parents won't care.

Mother has no powers nor abilities bestowed by God. She is just insane...

And...that blonde idiot...do you think I will ever see him again. Somehow, I feel really connected to him...Nah...Maybe it is my imagination and my arms really hurt due to my scars...I want my skin to be like Snow White. Pale and flawless. But...I can only dream, right?

Sasuke

XOOX

Yosh! And btw...I am having a bit of trouble writing the sequel of Bitter Silence...bute hey, I will write it! By two days later I swear! And oh..atopic eczema.. I think can be acted up by emotions and stress. Now you know how insane Mikoto is XP

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


	5. Chapter 4

T_T guess i have established myself as a rather psychological writer. Anyways, *waves arms around* about the catholic themes and all, it may be disturbing so I genuinely apologised to those who have felt *ahem* disturbed...:) Well...On with the story

And this time, it is totally disturbing because...Incest alert! and ... necrophile alert...that is, of course, not for the faint of heart, yo!

Not too explict rape!

(Note below!)

Chapter 5

''Sasuke...Otouto...'' Sasuke felt a warm hand patting his head lovingly. Ah, that's right! He had fallen asleep without realising it. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at his battered and bruised brother. Itachi showed him a smile.

''Thank you, Sasuke. You saved me.''

Sasuke shook his head. No, you do not have to thank me. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

''You know...we hardly interact, right?'' Sasuke tilted his head. ''I mean...I always go out so that I do not have to face her...But I left you with her, ne...''

Sasuke saw tears cascading down his brother's cheeks and wiped them away with a hankerchief.

''Let me see your scars...Sasuke...'' Sasuke clutched onto his shirt protectively, determined to hide his scars. Itachi forcefully pried his arms away and lifted up the shirt. Sasuke winced and turned his head away as Itachi glared at the wounds.

''My poor otouto...Come...Aniki will make you feel better, ne?'' Itachi held him close to his chest and ripped his shirt in half. Sasuke wanted to pull away and cover himself but his brother was strong. Why was his older brother doing this to him?

''Since you were little...Sasuke..you were so cute...'' He could feel Itachi's hot breath against his soft lips. Their lips were closing in before Sasuke tried to interrupt it.

''Umm..Umm..your wounds must hurt...you should rest..'' Sasuke stuttered, hoping that this will convince him to stop this strange action. Itachi chuckled, which made Sasuke's body freeze. This could not be the older brother he grew up with! This was not Itachi!

Itachi licked his own lips in anticipation as he looked down at Sasuke's body. He looked so vulnerable, so delicate. Itachi was well aware that the feelings he held towards his brother were not of a sibling's but of a lover's. He wants to claim him, mark him, seduce him.

He leant down and licked his stomach. Sasuke moaned in such a girlish way. Itachi was amused. His otouto was so sensitive to his touches. He roamed his hands around his slender body, feeling his feminine curves and his nipples.

Sasuke felt so hot. But he wanted to know why his brother was doing it. He looked at him ,pleading him to stop. However, Itachi had succumbed to the lust. Itachi proceeded to pull down his pants and boxers and pleasure him in the most sinful way possible.

XOXO

Itachi pulled out of his brother's body , not caring if his own wounds had reopened. Their bodies were sticky and sweaty as they laid on top of each other. Itachi bit down on one of the bite marks he made during the session. Sasuke could not feel it. He had fainted during their bonding. Blood and semen was running down his legs from his abused entrance.

He did not know why but he felt that it was so erotic. The sight of a person who is unconscious. Speaking of that, whenever he sees dead bodies, he seemed to have a rather interesting reaction to them...Never mind that for now!

Itachi caressed his brother's head. He loved him so dearly. Itachi smirked. Sasuke may have that terrible skin condition but he still looked like an angel.

''One day...Suke...I will kill that woman who even dared to hit you.''

Itachi donned some of Sasuke's clothing, not caring if it was not his style and got out of the house. For years, he has been playing the part of an outgoing and flamboyant man but now he could reveal his true self. That of a psychopathic man who was obsessed with his own brother.

XOXO

Sasuke woke up and could still remember the incident which happened. Why? Why was his life such a torture? First, it was his mother. Now, his brother was insane too? Why can't he have a normal, sane family? He tried to stand up but he dropped down to the bed again. Having sex with some one was this painful. But the pain elevated when he realised that it was practically rape and by his own brother.

Reaching into his drawer, he took out a razor blade.

''Sasuke...just stab yourself and everything will be over...'' Sasuke closed his eyes and his hand, holding the blade was ready to stab him. He was so close to gaining his eternal peace when suddenly, his movements were halted by thoughts of a blonde- haired guy. He wanted to cry. He did not know his na- Wait a minue. Racking his brains, he suddenly remembered that he introduced his name before. Uzumaki Naruto. Twenty. Loves ramen.

''Uzumaki Naruto...huh...please save me...God, I wish to see him again...''

XOXO

Dear Diary,

I just found out that my aniki loves me...but more than a brother. He...he... did stuff to me..I am hurt. I can't stand properly. I want that Naruto weirdo to come here now..In my dreams perhaps...Oh..maybe tomorrow I will go back to school. No one cares about my presence anyway.

Sasuke

XOXO

What Sasuke did not know was that school tomorrow may be just a start of his happy memories.

XOXO

End of Chapter 5

Note: Great...Itachi is crazy too. Anyways, just to let you guys know, the whole family is pretty fucked up in the head, including Sasuke...

Suicidal tendencies...Saddd...:(

Ok...actually, the next chapter *SPOILER ALERT* Naruto will be there! In Sasuke's school* hint hint*

Ok Ja!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing:))) Search Kukiko Deadinthesoul for my facebook! I will post fanfiction related posts there! :)

This time in this chapter, no horror! maybe angst...but then, shouldn't spoil the surprise! So I will shut up now! :)

Chapter 6

Sasuke took in a deep breath. He was outside his classroom. He could hear his classmates making such a din. He did not even want to think what his classmates would do when they saw him. Life is school was similar to his life at home. Before he even came to school, he had to tolerate his mother's silent anger. Silent as in his father was there fortunately, so she would not dare to do anything. Anger as in, Sasuke abandoned the breakfast that she cooked for him.

'It was probably filled with holy water anyway...' He thought bitterly and pushed open the door. The whole class turned to stare at him and snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Their behaviour was nothing new anyway. As he went to sit in his place, someone had tripped him over. Sasuke groaned as he sat up slowly and gathered his papers and books. The whole class bursted into laughter .

''Well..well the freak decided to show up, eh?'' Sasuke glared hard at the figure. It was Inuzuka Kiba. Brash and uncouth yet he was part of the popular crowd. Perhaps it was part of his family's wealth that everyone treated him like a god. He even had his own fan club. Not to mention that he was part of the student council as the vice-president. Kiba frowned at the smouldering glare that freak gave him.

He gave him a swift kick to his face.

''What? You angry harr! You have no fucking right to give me that idiotic look of yours, you little shit!'' The whole class cheered Kiba on and taunted the Uchiha who was laying on the floor now with a bruise on his face. Sasuke stood up slowly and went to sit at his desk. He could not fight back. If he did, the beatings would be more worse. He just had to suffer silently.

''Look! He has a bruise on his face! Ewww!''

''He should be honoured that Kiba-sama kicked his face. The ugly freak deserved less than that!''

''That is so right!''

Listening to those groupies of Kiba made him more angry. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino . Ino was the sterotypical dumb blonde. Ditzy and naive. She believes that Kiba really loves her. Too bad he only wants her for sex and no, they were not in a relationship. Sakura's hair was vile and repulsive. It reminded him of many pink rabbits for some reason. He did not know why. All he knew about Sakura was that she was obsessed with Kiba and was rather intelligent despite her revealing clothes and slutty behaviour.

'Bloody Bimbos...'

''Alright! Everyone sit down, sit down!'' A voice boomed. Sasuke casted a glance in the direction of the voice. He wanted to faint when he realised who it was. It was that blonde dobe, Uzumaki Naruto. Why the hell was he here?

As the students settled down, the blonde opened his mouth to speak again. There were a couple of girls blushing and whispering still.

''Hello! I am your new homeroom teacher, Uzumaki Naruto! You can call me Naruto! Calling me Uzumaki-sensei makes me feel old! Your old teacher, Miyako-sensei has been assigned to another academy! Dattebayo! Please introduce yourselves and say your hobbies and likes as I announce your names! Ummm...Ah! Haruno Sakura!'' Sasuke covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. The blonde was so loud. It took him quite a while to stop his meaningless blabbering.

The pinkhead stood up and cleared her throat.

''I am Haruno Sakura! I like fashion and other stuff! My hobbies are...well...I shouldn't say...''

'Sleeping around with men, I would think.' Sasuke thought.

''Ahh...well...Inuzuka Kiba!'' The room was filled with fangirl squeals. Everyone stared at him with admiration and veneration. Kiba stared at the teacher challengingly.

''I am Inuzuka Kiba! I like girls and my fans! My hobbies are sports and bullying the weak ones!'' Everyone clapped at his introduction while Sasuke just looked at the obnoxious man, wearily.

'Yeah...somehow I felt that he was referring to me...''

''Umm...ok...hmm...Uchiha Sasuke!'' Soon, people were groaning and complaining.

''Sensei! Not him!''

''Yeah! He is such a creepy freak!''

''Sensei! Pick another guy! Please!''

Naruto held up his hand to silence them. He stared at them coldly.

''No one should be left out. He is my students and I picked him.'' He growled out. The students were shocked that underneath that handsome exterior, he had a hot temper.

Sasuke was surprised. This was the first time anyone stood up for him. Not even his previous homeroom teacher bothered to talk to him nor even look at him. Feeling encouraged, he stood up slowly. Looking around the room, he witnessed the sneers and glares of his classmates. He flinched and wanted to sit down again.

''Don't sit down! You are that guy from the pond, right! Introduce yourself, please.''

Sasuke's bent knees straightened and he prepared himself mentally.

''I...Uch-Uchiha..'' Kiba was about to erupt with laughter while the whole class rolled their eyes.

''Look! The freak is mute now! Hahaha!'' Kiba teased. The whole class laughed together with him. Sasuke could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. Naruto stared at the class in disbelief. Is this how they treat their own classmate?

''Shut up! Everyone! UchihavSasuke, please see me after class.'' Naruto's voice was strained, probably due to anger. Sasuke nodded and sat down again. He covered his face from the class and the tears fell, creating a small puddle on the wooden desk.

'Now, another person is disappointed with me again...' Sasuke thought. His insecurities came back again. He was so distracted that he did not focus on what the blonde was saying at all.

XOXO

The bell rang. Sasuke picked up his books and was about to walk out of the classroom before someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned and was met with blue eyes.

''Remember? Uchiha Sasuke, you are supposed to meet me after class.'' Sasuke nodded and followed as Naruto led him to an empty seat. Sasuke noticed that it was Kiba's seat. He tried to make himself comfortable in him but he ended up squirming. Naruto noticed his discomfort.

''If you want, Sasuke, you can sit somewhere else.'' Sasuke shook his head and signalled for him to continue. Sasuke noticed that the blonde left out his surname this time.

''Sasuke, tell me your problems.'' Sasuke stared at him, eyebrow raised. How straightforward was he?

''I mean...that time, I saw you by the pond. You looked so distressed...Why is everyone bullying you as well?'' Sasuke touched his covered arms, hoping that this guy was unable to see the hidden scars underneath. Naruto glanced at his arms suspiciously.

''Do you want to talk about it, Sasuke?'' Sasuke shook his head again, his tears arising. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was. He was so fascinated by this boy. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door quickly. Naruto quickly grabbed his arm, this time, pulling down the long sleeve. His scars were revealed slightly and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke snatched his arm away from the hand and cradled it to his chest.

''Sasuke...what are those?'' Naruto's voice was shaky. Sasuke cried again and ran out of the classroom quickly.

''Sasuke! Oi!''

XOXO

Naruto's thoughts

Why is everyone bullying him? Not to mention at that time, when I saw him by the pond, I thought he was a pond nymph or something...Wait! Why am I thinking something like this about my student!

Anyway, the main thing is that, I have to help him! Why were there scars on his arms and why was he so afraid to speak up?

Uchiha Sasuke is such an enigma...And quite a beauty...Naruto! Stop thinking this way!

XOXO

(Back to third person's POV)

'I have to get away!' Sasuke ran inside the boy's washroom. He hid himself in a cubicle and locked it. Putting the toilet seat down, he sat down on it and pulled down his sleeves.

'Ugly...Why am I so ugly?' Sasuke felt his scars. They were rough and red. Simply terrifying even for him to look at.

Why was Naruto so interested in him anyway?

XOXO

Dear Diary,

I need love. I cannot bear to love myself. If I said that I did, I would be deluding myself. Why do they bully me? Why can't they leave me alone? Why does that guy ask me questions? He doesn't care at all. He will find out everything about me and use it to tell the whole school.

I hate Kiba, I hate Naruto-sensei, I hate the class, I hate my family, I hate myself! If I killed myself, everything will be over! But I won't! If I did, they will be happy. It will be a wasted death, right, right? If only you were human, diary. Then, you will be my best friend...

Sasuke

XOXO

The end!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviews! And hard to admit, I gotta bit of writer's block...so please flame if this chapter sucked :/

Anyways, downside of me is I tend to use alot of these expressions online . Such as :) :DDDD :PPPP

You know the story now. :P

Anyways, Letme introduce, Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

xoxo

Sasuke roamed the halls freely. Perhaps he should just not go to school forever and run away from the situation...But then, that would not really solve any problems he was having now. He went over to his locker and opened it. A letter fell out of the locker and he went to pick it up.

Opening the envelope, he wondered what it was about.

'Meet me at the back of the school after school today.'

Sasuke felt suspicious yet excited. He has never received a letter before. It seemed like a love confession but it also seemed like an invite to get beaten up. Oh well, he just had to try his luck.

xoxo

School was over by now. Sasuke spent his time lingering around campus. Now, he was waiting for the person who sent him the letter.

''Sasuke.''He turned around and saw the one person he did not expect. Inuzuka Kiba?

''Sasuke..will you come closer?'' Kiba looked at him with suck tender eyes . Like the Kiba he remembered during their freshman year. Sasuke frowned and took a step backwards, refusing to come near his nemesis. Kiba sighed and took a step closer. He walked towards Sasuke until he was backed against the stone wall. Kiba put his hand on the side of Sasuke's head while he leant towards his face.

Sasuke tried to turn his head away but Kiba had a strong grip over his chin and made him look up.

''W-wha-what..do y-you...wa-want?'' Sasuke was quivering. Why was he doing this? Kiba's lips were almost touching his own. Sasuke's cheeks burned brightly and he attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. Kiba's eyes softened.

''I love you...Sasuke...'' Sasuke stopped his actions and glanced up at him. Kiba's eyes were not like the usual. They were taunting and fierce but now, they looked so tender and loving. Then, Kiba moved forward to capture his lips into a fierce kiss. Instinctively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his heck as he moaned feverishly. Kiba released the kiss and smiled at him. Sasuke laid his head against his chest, contented. He had never felt this way before.

''Kiba-kun...I-I..l-lov...love..y..ou.'' Sasuke confessed. It was true. He did held feelings for the boy ever since the freshman year but it alternated between hate and love at times. Sasuke closed his eyes until he heard Kiba chuckling. That can't be good.

''Oi! Sakura! Did you get that inside!'' Kiba shouted. Sasuke looked up and saw that a crowd of students had gathered around them but at a distance where they will be unnoticed during the session. Sakura was holding a video camera, capturing the whole thing. Sasuke looked at Kiba, trying to convince himself that Kiba did love him. Kiba turned towards him and smirked. He shoved him away and he hit his back hard against the wall. Sasuke wanted to cry. How long must he cry before he can truly be happy? Betrayal. He has always felt that.

''You think I really love you? You sick freak! Your skin...Disgusting! You are so ugly as well! Everyone, you have witnessed this! Uchiha is a faggot! A freak and a faggot. Haha! A perfect combination!'' Kiba laughed, pointing at the crying Sasuke. Everyone who had gathered to watch the scene laughed along with Kiba. Sasuke clutched his head and ran, pushing some students aside. They were still laughing though. Sasuke just ran and ran until he bumped into someone. He did not fall. He just laid against the person's chest. He did not realise that he was off the school grounds.

''Sasuke? What?'' Sasuke recognised that voice. Naruto. He cried into his chest, his tears soaking his chest.

''Sasuke, what? what happened? Why are you crying?'' Naruto sounded concerned.

'You are faking it...you all are...'' Sasuke thought.

''Sen-sens-sensei...hold me..pl-please...'' Sasuke's voice was so broken. Naruto was so confused. Why was he telling him to do that all of a sudden.

''What?'' Sasuke cried harder when he heard that. Was he going to push him away?

''Please!'' He shouted loudly but his voice was hoarse. Naruto flinched and he enveloped him in a hug, patting his back comfortingly. He did not know what happened. But judging from his cries, it must have been something very heart-wrenching. Hearing his cries, he felt like crying as well but he could very well control his emotions. He could feel what Sasuke was feeling. Sadness. Self-hatred. Anger. Pain. Hurt.

''Why..why...why can't I die...'' Naruto's eyes widened and he held onto him, not caring if several people turned to look at them. They were outside the school so it was safe.

''No...If you die, you will make them happy. Live, Sasuke. Sensei is here. I will protect you, ok?''

He felt him nodding and sighed. This kid needs more than help. He needed friends, love and recognition. Perhaps one day, he would have a personal talk with his family.

xoxo

''Sakura, give me the tape.'' Kiba demanded. Sakura giggled and handed him the tape. She came close to him and trailed her finger down her chest. She pressed her body against his and breathed against his neck. Kiba smirked.

'The bitch wants it.' Sakura moaned purposely and batted her eyelids flirtatiously at him.

''Kiba-sama...you promised me something in return for helping you videotape you and that freak together... Speaking about that, when you kissed him, my heart was in pain.'' She whined. Kiba rolled his eyes mentally. Man, she was annoying as if the heavily applied make-up was not bad enough already. He also have yet to get used to the perfume she used. It smelled like a floral shop had bursted. He had to pretend, don't he?

''I don't love him...I kissed him for fun..I love you more.'' Sakura squealed delightfully and clung on to him like a leech. He had to hide his disgust with the pinkhead. Kiba eyed the videotape, smirking.

'With this, Uchiha, you will be totally ruined.'

XOXO

Dear Diary,

Why can't I die? Must I suffer? Why can't I just jump off a building? Kiba was right. I am so ugly...I am a freak and I am a slut. My skin...I don't want it...But mother will not take me to any more doctors...

I want someone to love me...Sensei held me...I asked him for a hug and he did...That was the first time...Will Naruto love me? I want to call him Naruto..not sensei. Only in secret can I call him that...Love...Mother does not love me...Itachi..I don't know. He says he does but he...raped me... Father..No..

No one loves me. I am an unwanted child.

Sasuke

xoxo

Gah! The end of chappie 7

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul

:) Review yo! :)

Ja!


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviews: DDDD

And sequel for Bitter Silence up! I call it Bitter Hopes, The main focus will be on NejiXGaara! It may not seem to be at first, but read on!

For one thing, I may need time to update sometimes. Yesterday, I was trying to come up with the sequel, that was why.

Chapter 8

Sasuke and Naruto were still embracing. By now, Sasuke's cries had subsided and so, he released his arms around him. However, Naruto was still holding him.

''Umm-umm Sensei, Ple-please le-let go..'' He muttered, embarassed. Naruto realised what he was doing and quickly complied.

''Ah! So-sorry! Are you ok now? Sasuke?'' Sasuke nodded and he turned to walk back home.

''Wait!'' Sasuke turned around, facing him with his head tilted. Oddly, Naruto found the head-tilting was so adorable.

''Let me take you home! I have a car so it is more convenient!'' Sasuke shook his head.

''I-it o-ok..'' Naruto smiled and grasp his arm, pulling it down slightly. The scars were revealed now. Sasuke panicked and struggled to pull it back up but Naruto's grip prevented him from doing so. Sasuke looked at him with big , anxious eyes.

''Do not hide from me, Sasuke. I am your teacher. You can tell me anything.'' Naruto said sadly with a small smile.

'But...I want you more than that...' Sasuke thought bitterly. Of course there was no way. There was no way that Naruto would like him that way.

''Sasuke...'' Sasuke mustered his strength and pulled away his arm from his grip. Naruto's fingernails had scraped some of his scars and his eyes twitched from the pain. He would not yell this time. Naruto was surprised by the Sasuke's angered face. Though it was not the time to say this, Sasuke looked pretty when he was angry.

'No, Naruto! Don't think about this now!' He thought silently.

''What do you know? I put up with everything for two years! Too long! You are going to get all the information and tell it to everyone! I had enough!'' Sasuke shouted angrily, with tears streaming down his face again. Even he was shockedd by his outburst.

''No, Sasuke. I-'' Sasuke had already ran away. Naruto sighed in frustration. He messed up again. He would have to try to gain the raven's trust slowly.

xoox

'Who is he? Thinking he can ask me anything?' Sasuke ran and ran. Before he knew it, he was close to his own house.

''Guess I am back...'' He muttered bitterly. He was walking now. Running had spent most of his energy. As he reached his house, he saw his father walking down the steps. He was confused. Why was he here when he was supposed to be walking. He ran towards his father.

''Father!''

His father looked at him grimly and Sasuke's smile fell. Then, he saw his father holding a luggage. Was Father going on a trip?

''Ah...Father..you are going on a trip..'' Sasuke said politely.

''No, I am leaving this house for good.'' His father said in a voice void of emotion. Sasuke's eyes widened.

''Wh-''

''I am getting a divorce as well.'' Sasuke's tears fell freely again. Why is it that every second, something bad happens?

''Why?'' Sasuke raised his voice. His father was surprised but his eyes softened when he saw his tears. He sighed and took out his own hankerchief. He wiped away Sasuke's tears. This was the first time his father had even shown concern for him.

''Your mother is crazy. I do not want to care about her anymore. I know what she did to you and Itachi.'' His father said. Sasuke was confused. How did he even know?

''Ho-''

''In our bedroom. Whenever I am changing, she always accuses me of having a woman and that God said so but after a while, she acts like she has forgotten everything she said. Itachi also told me everything.'' Sasuke looked down, covering his eyes. His father sighed and patted his head.

''Take care of yourself.'' He walked away.

''Where are you going to?'' His father stopped walking.

''Somewhere...you will never find me..''

Sasuke decided that he would not continue this discussion any more.

xoxo

''Mother?'' Sasuke creaked open the door slightly. Then, he opened the door fully. His eyes widened. The house was in a mess. Pillows were thrown everywhere. The plates were smashed. What happened here? He heard sounds of sobbing and went in that direction.

The figure of his mother came to view.

''Mo-mother?'' He said, his voice shaky. The sobbings stopped and she stood up slowly. She turned around and Sasuke felt afraid. His mother's eyes were bloodshot and dried tears ran down her cheeks. She was sneering at him and walked towards him in a crazed manner.

''I-it is you...you demon..you poisoned his mind! You told him to give in to temptation! Now, he has gone to the Devil!'' She yelled hysterically. She grasped his arm harshly and threw him out of the house.

''Get out! Get out! You demon! I don't need you here! God is here!'' She walked back inside and came back, holding a bottle of holy water.

''This is your last purification! God, please forgive me of my sins! I have raised a demon child!'' She threw the whole bottle down onto Sasuke and slammed the door. Sasuke could hear the sounds of insane laughter inside. He was now drenched in the holy water but he stayed on the steps, hugging himself.

'I will not commit suicide. I will not. Itachi, where are you?'

xoxo

Somewhere near the beach, Fugaku was walking towards the ocean. He put down his luggage and breathed in the smell of the air. It has been so long he has been to the beach. He was always working. He neglected his children and his family. He did not notice that his wife was going crazy. He did not realise anything. The events dealt him a huge blow.

He refuses to send his wife to an asylum. He loves her dearly. It was religion which caused her to be that way. He untied his shoes and placed it neatly on the sand. He walked towards the sea, the waves hitting his clothes hard.

'Sorry, everyone. I am a failure.' He thought before being completely engulfed by the waters, never to come back up again.

xoxo

Dear Diary,

Today was such an awful day. This is part two, yes? Father and Mother are divorcing. Where is Father now? I think he is in a safe place, away from Mother. Where is Itachi? I have not seen him since that day... I am a demon again and I was kicked out...

Naruto was so nice. But I don't want to trust him. Everytime when I pin all my hopes on someone, it is gone in a second. The hope. I want him to love me more than that. He was the first one, diary. The first one not to mind my skin problem, my introversion, everything. My angel is here...

Sasuke

xoxo

Sad...Haiz

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviews! :)

And btw, I need to hold back Bitter Hopes for a while. Sryy...

Now, I want to focus more on Tainted Obsession and Wavering Faith. I hope you readers are willing to review them :)

Chapter 9

Sasuke wandered the streets in the night. He had nowhere to sleep tonight. He had no friends to turn to as well. It was all a hopeless situation and plus, it has been a while since he had explored the streets. His mother always prevented him from going outside the house when he got home from school. He had no idea why and he did not want to find out.

''Handphones? I think I have seen Father using it...'' He touched the glass and looked at the displays of various models of cellphone. To other people, a cellphone is just a common sight but to Sasuke, it was some form of alien technology. He never even used it nor touched it once. Itachi has one but he used his own money to buy it.

''Father! Mother! I want that one!'' Sasuke turned his head around. It was the voice of a six year old child. He was with his parents. Sasuke looked at the sight of the child's parents fawning over him and he felt his heart break instantly. He looked down. So, this was what the concept of family love is. Receiving the necessary attention from your parents. Getting hugs and kisses as a sign of affection.

Sasuke sighed. He knew he could never find a family like that. He did not know where Itachi was. He just disappeared all of a sudden. His father was getting a divorce with his mother and he was nowhere to be found. No calls, nothing. As for his mother, her mental condition grew more worse after that.

Sasuke continued walking down the pavement with the lamp posts as a source of light and guidance. He shivered. The night air was so cold. Each time he passed various groups of people, he would hear ,''Papa, I want this!'' or ''Mama, I want that!'' It hurt since they reminded him of the parental love he could never obtain.

With no social life at all, he was a nobody as well. Nothing but a freak of nature. He could feel his skin drying up from the cold air. His tears were drying up on his face as well. They have become dried skin which resembled tears streaming down his face. He saw his reflection through the glass. Ugly. A monster. An evil. He was insecure. Too insecure. He had never ever felt the thing called confidence and it seemed like he never will.

He was too caught up with his thoughts full of negativity and self-hatred. He did not realise he passed a figure which was watching him intently, wanting him to look up and see him.

''Sasuke!'' Sasuke turned around. Oh no. Naruto. He cannot see him in this state but he knew he could not run away from him anymore. As the blonde neared him, he began tugging his shirt to ease his anxiety.

''Se-sensei...'' He trembled slightly, both from the cold and a slight fear of Naruto.

''We are not in school now! You can call me Naruto, Sasuke! Try it!'' Naruto flashed a grin at him.

''N-na-naru...'' Sasuke took in a deep breath, ''Naruto...''

''Um...now it is pretty late, shouldn't you be at home?'' Sasuke gasped loudly when Naruto took his hand. Sasuke blushed when he felt the warmth from Naruto's hand. Plus, didn't Naruto mind that he was touching the skin of a person suffering from eczema? He probably felt his scabs and dry skin. He quickly pulled his hand away.

''I-I was about to go home...'' Naruto frowned. Sasuke's eyes were darting around, indicating that he was telling a lie.

''You are lying.'' Sasuke flinched from the harsh tone in Naruto's voice. Naruto's eyes softened.

''Tell me the truth, Sasuke. If you do not tell me what is going on, I can't help you.'' Sasuke clutched the front of his shirt.

''I..''

''Sasuke, tell me.''

xoxo

Naruto had led him to a cafe where they could talk better. Naruto ordered two cups of hot chocolate for them. Naruto leaned forward towards Sasuke. He was still looking down. What an adorable action.

''Sasuke , look up...please'' Naruto said gently and Sasuke acceded to his request.

''Na..naruto...I...''

''Just tell me, Sasuke...'' Naruto was running out of patience.

''I was kicked out of the house.'' Sasuke took a sip of his hot chocolate. He did not want to see Naruto's reaction.

''Why?'' Sasuke's left eye twitched. He wished that he would stop asking him these questions.

''Naruto...let's stop here..I don't want to say anymore...'' Naruto nodded in remained silent for a while but Naruto was determined to break it.

''Sasuke...do you want to come over to my house?'' Sasuke almost choked while drinking his hot chocolate and he patted his chest to relieve himself. It was a huge surprise that he asked this sort of question.

''W-why?'' He could not help but stutter. He had seen all kinds of people before. What if Naruto was actually a pervert under the disguise of a high school teacher? Plus, he was luring him to his apartment.

''You have nowhere to sleep. So, sleep at my house. Tomorrow, I will come with you to visit your mother.'' Sasuke shook his head profusely.

''No! You cannot speak to my mother!'' He yelled. Several patrons turned to look at him curiously but Naruto waved at them and smiled nervously , making them turn away.

''Sasuke, please..trust me. I am your teacher.'' Naruto touched his hand lightly. The touch alone sent weird sensations throughout his body. There was a part of him who wanted to trust him but as he could remember the times when the people he trusted betrayed him, he wanted to say no as well. After thinking for a long time, he sighed and nodded. Naruto smiled. First step to gaining Sasuke's trust is complete!

xoxo

A mysterious figure watched the two from outside the cafe. The figure smiled creepily and he sighed in bliss as he relieved certain memories of the raven.

''I will come to get you soon..Sasuke...''

He loved Sasuke even with that skin condition of his, even with his insecurities. He will make sure he compensate for the years he did not protect him from that woman. He will show him that he is truly loved.

xoxo

Dear Diary,

I was wandering the streets. What is a handphone? So many things I do not know about the outside world. Children were crying out for their parents. They came and showed them love. I hated the sight because I am an unloved child. My skin is disgusting. So am I, a monster. Unwanted...

Daddy is gone...Where is he...

Naruto invited me to his house..I accepted eventually...Maybe someday when I trust him enough, I will tell him all about the drama and angst in my fucking, pathetic life. Screw them... God...Mother has made me hate you...I am sorry. I know, you won't love me anymore. I am a fucked up kid.

Sasuke

xoxo

Sigh..angst...angst...angst in this diary entry...:((

Review! :) Please! If you want to, that is:))

Alright! The end!

Next Chapter: Naruto's house and Naruto's confrontation with Sasuke's mother! I said too much! But anyway, please anticipate it! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks you! :D

Chapter 10

''Please make yourself at home.''

As Sasuke entered the apartment, he was amazed. He thought Naruto was the type of person who had poor time management and thus, did not have enough time to clean the house. He was wrong. The whole house was absolutely clean and tidy. It was not the cluttered and messy house he had pictured in his mind when they were walking towards the apartment.

Then, all of a sudde, his stomach rumbled loudly. He blushed and moved his hand over his stomach, hoping Naruto did not hear that. He did though and he directed him to the dining table. Naruto moved into the kitchen while Sasuke waited patiently. He do wished that his own house gave off this kind of feeling, the feeling of security. He let his thoughts wander off again. His mother, his father, his brother. He wished that his mother was dead. He detested her. He was relatively alright with his brother and father but he could never trust them. Plus, he was the only one with the skin condition. He remembered a time when he obsessively researched about his skin at the library. He tried everything, a changed diet and certain restrictions but it did not work.

Naruto placed the plate of food in front of Sasuke and shook his shoulder gently, waking him up from his daze. Honestly, he do wonder what was he thinking all the time. Sasuke eyed the food. It was a plate of Pasta Alfredo. Naruto was looking at him eagerly and motioning him to eat the food. He couldn't refuse, could he?

''Thanks for the food.'' Sasuke said.

Sasuke picked up the fork and jabbed it into the pasta. He twirled his fork, making a bundle of pasta to form around the fork. He chewed onto it slowly and he smiled. Seeing Sasuke's smile, he had a reason to believe that the dish he cooked was delicious. Turning his head away from Naruto's view, he

''Is it delicious?'' Naruto asked, hoping for a 'Yes'. Sasuke nodded his head and gave him a small smile. Then, he yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely. Unknowingly, a small tint of a blush had appeared on Naruto's cheeks. So cute. Sasuke was cute.

''Are you tired?'' Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed and nodded. Naruto chuckled and stood up, prompting Sasuke to stand up and follow him as well. They reached a door which had a sign on it. It read : Naruto's Room.

''You will be sleeping here, Sasuke. I have no guest room so..'' Naruto smiled and opened the door. Sasuke pulled his arm back and shook his head.

''No..Naruto. I can sleep on the couch..'' Sasuke said. Naruto mustered his strength and pulled him inside the room. Overwhelmed by his strength, Sasuke stumbled inside. The room was rather basic. A bed, a dresser, a wardrobe and a bathroom. The only differences were that the room was filled with girls in revealing outfits. Both Sasuke and Naruto blushed.

'Naruto was this kind of person?' Sasuke thought, flustered.

'Crap! I forgot about these!' Naruto thought, trying not to show any emotion on his face. He failed. He ran towards the posters and began to tear them down.

''It-it is ok..Naruto...'' Sasuke mumbled softly. Naruto nodded. He had nothing else to say. Revealing his collection to his student. He felt embarassed but he had to admit it. Sasuke was even prettier than those girls. He was always so covered up. Whenever he held his hands, they felt so rough like there were scars on them.

''Sasuke..you have eczema?'' He asked without thinking. Sasuke flinched and nodded. He sat on the bed calmly and laid down on it. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wished to skip this topic.

''It is ok, Sasuke. You are beautiful the way you are...Everyone may have their flaws but it is ok as long as they have inner beauty. And Sasuke, you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen.'' Naruto said, his eyes softening. He sighed when the raven pretended to snore lightly. He should stop for now.

''Alright, good night.'' He walked out of the door and switched off the lights. When he heard the door close, joyous tears streamed down Sasuke's face and he wore a smile on his face. Naruto may be his guardian angel after all.

xoxo

''Are you ok, Sasuke?'' Naruto was worried. They were on their way to Sasuke's house and Sasuke seemed quite tense. Sasuke nodded frantically, returning to play with his fingers. When they neared the house, Sasuke pointed to the house. That way, Naruto would know. As they reached the doorstep, Sasuke ran behind Naruto and clutched his shirt, burying his face deep within his shoulder. Naruto was confused but he knocked on the door.

''Ma'am? Ma'am? Mrs Uchiha? This is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's teacher.'' Naruto yelled, banging the door wildly. No reply nor any answer. He heard sounds of faint sobbing though. Suddenly, the door opened in a creepy manner. Sasuke shuddered. That awful feeling was coming back again. Naruto peeked inside. The whole house was shrouded in darkness. There was a foul stench coming from the house. He stepped on some kind of liquid. He did not want to know what it was.

''Mrs Uchiha?'' He called out again and then, a knife embedded itself into the wall next to him suddenly. Naruto stood rooted to the ground. What the hell? The knife flew out of nowhere. Sasuke cried out in fear and clutched onto his shirt tighter.

''You are a homosexual now, you fag of a son! I cannot accept you!'' A voice screeched from the darkness. Naruto felt scared. What kind of environment did Sasuke live in? Then, a figure appeared, holding a knife. Sasuke yelled out in fear. His mother looked horrible. Her face was bruised and her cheek had a bleeding scar. She was wearing a feral grin and invisible streams of tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and they were twitching. She walked like a dead zombie, her ankles twisted in odd angles. Naruto stepped back, so did Sasuke.

''You faggot...God will never accept you! He will kill you for your sins! You! You must be the demon! A demon in love with a demon, how perfect.'' She said. She laughed, amused by her own words. The sounds of her unstable laughter echoed throughout the house. Naruto wanted to open his mouth. To ask her to take Sasuke back but after seeing her like this, it was impossible. Sasuke tugged on his shirt. He looked behind him. Sasuke looked at him with fear and he pointed towards the gate. Naruto nodded and looked back towards the woman.

''Um...Mrs Uchiha. We better get going first.'' He choked out. The woman's head tilted in a way that Naruto thought that she was going to break her neck.

''Why? Running away at the sight of God? That's right. I am his messenger. This is his message...I will eradicate all fags and help you all sinners pay for your deeds.'' She raised the knife and Naruto immediately pushed Sasuke and himself out of the house. When they were at the doorstep, the door slammed close.

''Sinners! God is here!''

Naruto heard her crazed shouts of God. He looked at Sasuke. He was hugging himself, his eyes wide open. Naruto wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke's head dropped onto his shoulder motionlessly while he stayed in his dazed state. Goodness, what has this kid been through. He has to tell him. He must. He will find out the truth no matter what.

''I am here for you, Sasuke. Naruto is here for you.'' Naruto comforted him.

xoxo

Dear Diary,

Naruto was so kind to me. I really like him. But he has a collection of posters of girls in his room. It was embarassing. Then, he took me to my house. In the end, he found out about my mother. I broke down, I really did. But I remembered what he said to me, word for word. He said:

I am here for you, Sasuke. Naruto is here for you.

I can finally call Sensei Naruto. I like you too, Naruto.

Sasuke

xoxo

The end! Review, yo! :))) Thanks! :D


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait...Been slightly held up by problems, the psychological kinds. Apologies as erm...updates might be slower from now.

Ok, again, I would like to stress that this is not some kind of anti-Catholic fic. Because I am part of that religion as well , so yeah.

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul

Chapter 11

''Sasuke, tell me everything.''

Sasuke wiped his eyes with a stained hankerchief and inhaled deeply.

''..W..when I was..young , Mo-mother abused me..Calling me an evil demon...'' Naruto raised his eyebrow.

''Is that all , Sasuke? Because I have a feeling that you are not telling me everything about your mother.'' Sasuke flinched at the authorative tone Naruto used. If he told Naruto the truth about his whole family, how would he react?

''No one cares about me. I am unloved, Naruto.'' Sasuke whispered. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke did not lean against him. He just basked in the warmth he felt from his arms alone.

'Unloved. That's what I am. Unloved.'

xoxo  
>''God...I have chased the demon away. Please forgive me for having the devil's spawn...please forgive your sinful disciple.'' Mikoto kneeled down on the floor , naked and drenched in holy water. She looked up and smiled when she saw the picture of God appearing before her. To her, it was a sign that she was forgiven. To others, it was nothing more than a mentally ill woman experiencing hallucinations about God.<p>

''And yet you don't realise that you are the demon.'' A voice sneered at her. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room with a wild expression on her face. She stood up slowly, driven by sudden fear. A figure approached her from the shadows and Mikoto backed up slowly, not realising that she was nearing her death each passing second. As she hit the chest of someone, she turned around and a smile crept up slowly onto her lips. Those eyes she saw. So sad, so near insane.

''So...it is you...'' Finishing her sentence, she was silenced for eternity by a sharp stab to her eyes.

In her insanity, she could still tell between death and life.

''I can enter heaven now...Heaven...''

''Heaven? You abused my Sasuke, thinking you can get away with it? Fat hope..''

xoxo

''Sasuke, face up to your past. If you dwell on it, you can never move on happily.'' Naruto tried to persuade him but he was as stubborn as a mule. Sasuke lifted the covers up to his head. Naruto frowned. The boy was trying to avoid the subject by hiding under the blankets. That was not very ideal. Naruto tried to pull the covers off him but Sasuke held them in a vice-like grip. Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation.

''Fine, you win. I am not going to care anymore.'' He stormed out of the room and slammed the door with an incredible amount of force. Beneath the covers, Sasuke could feel tears surfacing to his eyes again and he bit his lip. He had to apologise. Sasuke got off the bed and opened the door slightly. Through the tiny crack, he could see Naruto sitting on the couch, bending over and covering his face with his hands. Sasuke felt his heart clenching in pain. He opened the door fully and stepped out into the light. He walked towards the blonde with slow and unsure steps.

He shook his shoulder lightly and Naruto stared at him coldly.

''Sor-sorry...Naru-naruto.'' Sasuke said, his voice cracking as if he was going to cry again. Naruto sighed and shook his head lightly. This boy was suffering from major emotional distress. Naruto held his hand gently but Sasuke pulled them away.

''N-no...my skin is...''

''I don't care,'' Naruto said, surprising Sasuke, ''Beauty is only skin deep. You are beautiful. Get that inside.''

Sasuke's face turned beet red.

''Look, you have to know that you can trust me. I am not like them, ok? If you cannot trust me, I can understand. I will give you time, ok?'' Naruto said gently. Sasuke hung his head in shame. Naruto was only trying to help him and yet, he pushed him away.

Naruto gripped his chin gently and pushed it up, making him look into his blue eyes.

''I-I need to get my stuff...'' Sasuke said.

''That would mean...'' Sasuke nodded. They would have to go back to the house. Naruto sighed. Guess they had no choice. His clothes would not fit him anyway.

''I will come with you. Don't fear.''

xoxo

''This is it.'' Naruto said. Sasuke gripped the key to the door and gritted his teeth, conspicuously hesitating.

''Just do it. If you drag it any longer, you can never do what you have come here for.'' Under Naruto's words of encouragement, he mustered all his courage and opened the door. When he did, they were horrified by the disturbing sight of a corpse hanging from the ceiling. A ghastly whiteness spread over Naruto's face. His trembling hands went to cover Sasuke's eyes who had already been traumatised.

''We..we should inform the police.'' Naruto choked out.

xoxo

End of chapter 11!

Review, yes? No? Ok? Whichever way! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

''So, Uzumaki-san, what were you and Uchiha-san doing here?'' The police officer asked Naruto while Sasuke stared at the surroundings. The house have been sealed away by the tape and the body was taken down from the ceiling. He neared the body and he stared at the corpse with a grim and shuddering fascination. The body was missing its eyes while the rest of the body was mutilated until it was simply unrecognisable.

'Mother...'

He knew it.

xoxo

''How do you like the work that I have done for you, Sasuke?'' A figure cooed, watching the scene as one of the many spectators who had gathered outside the house. He held out a beautifully wrapped box. His love was going to love the present he planned to give him.

xoxo

''Sasuke...'' Naruto tried to get his attention as he stared into space with his glassy eyes. Sasuke was mentally haunted by memories of his childhood. He bit his lip, drawing blood. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his ''mother'' holding up a whip. He clutched his head as he kneeled down on the ground.

''Sorry, Mother! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!'' He yelled out, frightened. Instantly, Naruto rushed to his side and grabbed his hands.

''Sasuke! Your mother is dead! She won't hit you anymore!'' Naruto was panicking. Sasuke bit Naruto's arm. Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped his wrists tighter.

''Sasuke...wake up!'' Naruto backhanded him with his might, only to feel guilt arising in his heart. Sasuke had five red marks resembling fingers on his cheek. Sasuke caressed his cheek, trying to soothe the stinging pain. There was a sort of morbid fascination Sasuke held,with the pain. He could feel pleasure combining with the hurt he felt.

''...''

Naruto could not help it. He let the tears of frustration stream down his cheeks freely. Sasuke was truly a troubled boy. He picked him up and held him like a bride. He put him down on the backseat of his car while he drove off. He observed him through the mirror. Sasuke was just laying there, caressing his cheek like a curious child.

xoxo

The figure came to the door of the apartment and set the little gift down. He smiled lovingly at the present. He would do anything for him. But why did he turn to that blonde dimwit? He could not understand Sasuke at all. Sasuke's sadness and pain was so appealing to him. Why? He saw every aspect of his beautiful.

''I will retrieve more presents, my Sasuke...Sorry for the years...''

He walked away from the apartment door, taking out a photograph of Sasuke talking to Naruto. His bony fingers touched the picture of Sasuke's face while he stabbed his finger into Naruto's.

''This man...He can't touch you..No..He can't..''

xoxo

''Naruto...is she dead?'' Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped slightly. They were nearing the door and Sasuke's sudden question surprised him. Naruto nodded his head sadly and Sasuke looked down again.

''Good...Good...'' As they reached the apartment, Naruto's head tilted as he saw a gift box on the floor. A wave of fear washed over him. He had this weird feeling that something would happen again.

''Bad things...do you know the pain I always feel in my heart, Naruto?'' Now, the shy and dark Sasuke he always saw was gone. All that was left was a broken and uncaring raven.

''Pain..that I always feel...'' Sasuke lifted up part of his shirt while Naruto struggled to pull it down.

''Stop it, Sasuke! We are outside the apartment door!''

''Why..? Are you embarassed by me?''

''No! This is not the appropriate place to do that!''

The two boys struggled with each other until Naruto decided to give up. When Sasuke lifted up his shirt and gave him a crooked smile. Naruto shuddered. Sasuke's body was severely scarred and he noticed that Sasuke was malnourished.

''This...'' Sasuke touched the scars on his body, ''is the work of mother...''

''Enough..Sasuke'' Naruto was dragged into the boy's psychological problems.

''Why...Naruto...Why do I have to feel the pain...Why? Why is everyone leaving me one by one...''

Naruto's eyes stared at him with lingering sorrow and he ran his fingers through Sasuke's black tresses. Then, he remembered the box. He picked up the box and noticed that there was a note pasted onto the lid. It was meant for Sasuke. He glanced at Sasuke. He was stuck in his delirium and talking to himself. Naruto sighed and turned to the box.

Should he or should he not?

''Just get this over with...''

Naruto unwrapped the gift slowly and opened the box. He was met with two bloodied eyes staring back at him. They were lying on a bed of cotton and looked so dead. Could it be..? The body back then was missing its eyes.

''No..It must be a doll's. What a stupid prank.'' Naruto touched the eyes reluctantly and dropped the box immediately.

'No..they are real! What the fuck! This shit is not happening to me!' Naruto thought. Sasuke was still stuck in his own world but Naruto would have preferred that. He would not want him to suffer from another breakdown.

Naruto picked up the wrapping paper he had thrown on the ground and slowly read the note.

_To: Sasuke_

_Hello, dear. Do you like my present? This will remind you of how I am always watching you. Do you know, Sasuke? I watch you everytime. Even when you are bathing..You have a beautiful body, Sasuke. The prettiest body I have ever seen. Even better than a woman's. And Sasuke, why do you have to be with that blonde guy? You are better off with me. Then, I can protect you. I will love you forever, Sasuke_

_I_

''I?'' Naruto wondered out loud. He took out his hankerchief and used it to pick up the eyeballs. He looked away while he placed it inside the box. He entered the apartment quickly, with Sasuke following behind him. He threw it inside his garbage bin and ran downstairs again. He placed it inside the dumpster and walked away.

He clutched the wrapping paper in his hand. He is keeping that. He did not care about the eyes. He did not want to inform the police. He would not be able to stand waiting for them with a box filled with a human's eyeballs.

Sasuke sat down, alone on the couch. He played with his fingers while thoughts of the past flooded his mind. He saw a fruit knife on the table with some cut fruit lying beside it. He picked it up and created new scars on his wrist.

The blood looked so pretty. The pain was pleasurable. Sasuke covered the knife with his lips. He tasted his own blood. It tasted sour, tainted by horrible memories.

xoxo

Dear Diary,

Mother is dead. I feel happy and sad. I don't know anymore. Naruto screamed today. So many times. He was pretty. Blood is pretty. I hate me...Unloved, right?

Sasuke

xoxo

Review? Yes? No? In any case, I will be focusing on this story for a while.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

''Hey, Sasuke. I am gonna leave this tray of food here. Just stay here, alright?'' Naruto called out to Sasuke. The room was shrouded in darkness but he could hear him mumbling to himself. Naruto closed the door of his apartment and made his way down to his car. He whipped out his cellphone and dialled a number.

It has been a while since he had contacted this certain person.

''Hello. Good morning, Hatake-san. Yes. I need an appointment for a Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, he is my student. He is in my care for now.''

xoxo

''Why? Why would he care for me...'' Sasuke said to the air. He should not be wallowing in self-pity but then, he finally had a chance to release his bottled feelings after so many years. He brought out his little black diary and flipped through the pages out of boredom. The entries mostly consisted of angst, teenage drama, self-hatred and Naruto.

He lifted himself off the bed and supported himself using his arms. He stared into space for a moment before walking towards the door which led to the living room. Walking around the living room, he looked through the pictures of Naruto and his family. It only made him feel worse so he decided to explore the apartment more and avoided stuff which was about family.

He sat down on the sofa and his head turned to the side when he saw a bottle of pills on the coffee table with a glass of water beside it. He picked it up and noticed it was for depression.

His curiosity was aroused. Who was this for? Certainly not for him. As he searched the bottle for a name, his mouth was opened in a silent gasp.

''Uzumaki...Naruto?''

xoxo

Naruto casted a withering stare in the students' direction. They were engrossed in their immature antics that they have failed to notice their teacher standing right in the front of the classroom. Kiba was making animal noises to the people's amusement while the others were throwing paper airplanes and balls around.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto slammed his hand down onto the wooden desk. The silence, which followed after that was deafening. Sounds of the chairs clattering sounded through the air. By now, the students were seated in their rightful places, staring at their teacher with uneasy expressions on their faces. Only one though, dared to smirked. Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. That kid had a lot of guts.

''Good morning class. I will take your attendance now.'' He said in a dull tone, picking up a clipboard.

''Haruno Sakura.'' Naruto said and ticked the box next to the name when he saw a certain pinkhead raising her manicured hand into the air.

''Inuzuka Kiba.''

''Here!'' An obnoxious voice spoke up. When Naruto came to the next name on the list, he sighed.

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' Naruto pretended to look around the classroom even though he knew that he was not here today. He had to keep the fact that he was taking care of Sasuke a secret. If not, tongues might start wagging if they learnt about it.

''Absent...'' He mumbled to himself but glared at the class when he heard someone snickering.

''Hahaha! The freak did not come! Probably ran home to his little faggot of a boyfriend!'' Kiba yelled out loudly. The class did not mind the volume of his voice and they started giggling at his words. On the other hand, Naruto's lips curled in disgust.

'What disgusting attitude this class has.' He thought.

''Yeah! Yeah! That is right! Kiba-sama is so smart! Not to mention that he really thought you loved him!'' Ino said gleefully before laughing at her own words.

''Yeah! He is such a loser! Now, the video is in circulation! Everyone in the world can see how much of a faggot he is!'' Sakura giggled. Kiba grinned at the two girls.

''Yeah. Then, he can go home to his mommy and daddy and they can kick his little gay ass out!'' At the end of his sentence, the whole class erupted with laughter while Naruto could feel the anger building up from within. He saw Kiba mimicking Sasuke's shy behaviour and words. He saw Sakura and Ino gloating over his absence. He saw the whole class laughing at their demeaning jokes.

''Oi!'' He bellowed. The whole class turned to look at him and was shocked to see tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

''What..what do you bastards know! You don't understand Sasuke and yet, you make fun of him! If you were the one facing this kind of rejection from your peers, would you like it? You are all failures! Failures as a human and a friend! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! I can't even bear to teach you all any longer!'' Naruto's voice was choked but filled with his own fury. Without thinking, he threw his clipboard aside and stormed out of the class.

xoxo

''Bastards...'' Now, thoughts of Sasuke filled his mind. There were no memories of him smiling, just him crying. Naruto wanted to make the raven happy. Besides, he had already fixed an appointment with his psychiatrist for Sasuke. He wants to see him smiling happily. One day.

Perharps what he felt for Sasukr was more than a teacher-student relationship.

xoxo

''Sasuke...This is a present from me to you...my love..'' A voice said. He placed a bouquet of red roses on the ground and rang the doorbell. Before the door was opened, he was already gone.

xoxo

Sasuke opened the door and found a beautiful bouquet of roses on the ground.

'Probably for Naruto...' After all, he was not the type to usually receive presents like these. He noticed a little card by the side as it fell from the bouquet. He read it by accident since it opened up by itself when it landed on the floor. He knew he should not be invading the man's privacy but the curiosity was overwhelming his senses.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke was surprised. The card was addressed to him which meant that the present was his. He felt excitement coursing through his veins.

_These flowers are as beautiful as you. Did you like my first present? Why do you have to be with that blonde man? I could easily kill him, you know. You just had to tempt me with that cute, crying face of yours. I love you. More than anything. If needed, I will kill myself. I want to hear you say that you love me one day. You will know who I am eventually. _

_I A_

'I a? What was this guy playing at? He sounds like a stalker...' Sasuke smelled the flowers. His nose scrunched up in disgust. Strange, they did not smell like roses. The colour of the red seemed weird too. Unless...

Sasuke doused water all over the roses and was shocked that the red began running down the roses, revealing its real colour which was white. He smelled the red which had ran off the roses again. This time, he screamed. It was the smell of blood. A sick man had dyed the white roses in blood before giving it to him.

Who was this man?

xoxo

Dear Diary,

I have someone who loves me. But in a twisted way. He gave me blood-stained roses. Who is he? It doesn't matter anyway. I am dead inside.

Anyways, I saw a bottle of anti-depressants which was prescribed to Naruto. I have a feeling that my angel has a dark past himself.

Sasuke

xoxo

End of Chapter 13

Review please :) Tell me what cha think!

I wanna feel encouraged by you guys with your kind reviews! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, of course! 3


	14. Chapter 13

Note at the end:) And if you guys noticed, I renamed all the chapters and now, the previously first chapter is now the prologue and the next is chapter one and so on and so forth. You know the maths. :)

Chapter 14

Naruto was at the newspaper stand. Looking through the various articles, he frowned when he came to a certain article which caught his eye.

_A 37- year old woman murdered in apartment. She was completely drained of her blood. Next to her was a white rose petal._

A sense of nostalgia went through him. He wondered if this murder was linked to the first one as well.

xoxo

''Do you like it, Sasuke? The blonde man threw away my first present to you. That bastard...'' The figure stared at his bloodied knife and his smile broadened as he imagined the blonde's death.

''Yes..he will die..he has to..but not yet...''

xoxo

Sasuke's hands trembled and he straightened his shirt to ease his anxiety. He closed his eyes, whimpering as the horrifying images of his mother's corpse flashe through his mind.

'Why? Why is this...'

He grabbed the bouquet of roses and threw it out of the window immediately. He felt relieved when he saw it hit the ground of the alley but he felt uneasy again as he saw a figure, hidden by the shadows, pick it up.

''Who is that?'' He wondered out loud.

xoxo

The figure picked the bouquet of white roses up slowly and his mouth formed a thin line. His eyebrows furrowed closely together as he tried to rub away the grime and dirt that was now apparent on the white petals.

'How can you throw away my sincerity, Sasuke? After all that trouble I have been through to make this just for you...'

He smelled the scent of the blood which overpowered the scent of the roses. He smiled as he remembered vaguely who the blood came from. He sighed. It would have been better if the blood came from Sasuke. His blood must taste so sweet, so pure.

There was no time to think like that! He had to prepare the next gift for his beloved.

xoxo

Naruto entered his apartment , only to meet the teary eyes of Sasuke. Sasuke held up the note from the mysterious stalker and clenched his jaw.

''Di..did you know about this?''

Naruto looked down and nodded. His head came back up again and he pushed Sasuke down onto the sofa, making sure he closed the door beforehand.

''Sasuke...Everything is alright...''

''Alright? Alright? What the fuck are you saying! Everyone is dead! I have some sicko sending me weird gifts!''

Sasuke took out something from his pocket and threw the bottle of anti-depressants at Naruto. The lid of the bottle popped open and the pills were strewn all over the floor. Naruto grimaced.

''And you did not tell me about your depression! And you expect me to tell you stuff about my fucking life!''

''You..you never asked!''

It was a lame comeback. He knew that fact. He just sat there and took the scolding from him. He was totally hysterical. How was he going to inform him about the appointment tomorrow? It was then his patience reached its limit and he thought of the only way which could silence him.

He covered the raven's mouth with his own. Sasuke was shocked. He did not know how to react but he closed his own eyes and ran his fingers along the soft, sliky hair of Naruto's. Naruto pulled away, igniting a groan to come out of Sasuke's mouth. There was an awkward silence between the two for awhile.

''Wh-what was that all about..''

''You wouldn't shut up...''

''Oh...''

Naruto sighed in annoyance before ushering him to go back to his room.

''But..''

''Just go.''

Feeling a pang of hurt in his chest, Sasuke got up and scurried into the room.

''How should I...say it..'' Naruto mumbled. He could not help but feel forbidden feelings for the boy.

'I guess...I love you...'

xoxo

The figure licked the dried blood off his knife as he approached the cowering woman. He smiled as he saw that she was wearing a ring on her ring finger. Perfect.

He bent down and eyed her with disgust. Long, flowing black hair and eyes like hers. He wondered if her sanity was as broken as hers.

He grasped the pale, slender hand of the woman and lifted it up to his lips. He kissed the ring softly and carressed the back of her hand with his thumb. The woman, though, became more frightened by his action and tried to pull her hand out of her grasp.

His eyes narrowed and he raised his knife.

''You have beautiful hands.'' He brought down the knife and a pain-filled scream tore the air.

xoxo

The figure gazed at the box lovingly. Sasuke was going to love this present for sure.

Placing it at the front of the door, he proceeded to knock on the door loudly and walked away quickly.

xoxo

Naruto stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. Opening it, he looked down and instantly felt nervous when he saw a box in front of him. He took the note which was pasted onto the lid of the box.

_Sasuke_

_Sorry I could not get a present which came from you. I love you. Your eyes shine brighter than the stars above. Your laugh is like a melody to my ears. I wish for your hand. As we walk together to our new life. We can be married together as well. Remember: Only I know your pain, your loneliness, your insecurities. Why doesn't it come to your mind that we are meant for each other? I gave you hints to my name already._

_I am J_

'Hm...this guy gave two letters now.'

Should he open the box? He used his one finger to push it open and felt nauseous when he saw a severed hand. He noticed something shimmering on its ring finger. He leant his head forward and saw a golden wedding band on it. This guy is sick, defintely sick. He kicked the box aside and slammed the door. He was not going to care if someone discovered the box with the severed hand in it. He wanted to stay at home from now on. He wanted Sasuke to think that the roses was the only thing he sent. He did not want him to suffer any blows any more and he was taking him to the psychiatrist tomorrow.

Whether he liked it or not. Whether he will bring him there with the raven struggling or walking there calmly.

''I will not let you be hurt any more, Sasuke.''

He dialled the number of the school principal's office. Perharps he could apply for leave for a long period of time.

xoxo

Dear Diary,

I saw a figure today who picked up the flowers that I threw out. It was kind of freaky. I hope I don't get more freaky gifts anymore. Besides, Naruto is hiding so much from me. How can I trust him like this? How can I even hold such emotions for him. I can feel it, diary. I feel that I love him. This is twisted. So fucking twisted. And now that I am not going to school, Kiba and his gang of bimbos and eggheads must be gloating. I want to change. How can I change? Where is Itachi...I want my Aniki...

Sasuke

xoxo

Well...yeah...totally unhinged characters here...Anyways...review..hopefully? Yeah, I hope you all like reading this and thanks CharmedSasuke101 for the latest review...and it was Naruto who yelled at the class, not Kakashi..Sorry to say.. Thx! :)

Btw, I will try my best to update Bitter Hopes and Tainted Obsession. Running out of brain juice here. I needa think for a longer time..Not for two years of course. I will try my very hardest!


	15. Chapter 14

This was longer than the others. Awestruck!

Chapter 14

''Sasuke...''

The figure crooned to his object of his affections whom he was watching from the window. He took notice of his well-developed body and his feminine curves. Yet he seemed so broken...

He frowned when he saw the blonde nearing him.

''Oh well...four more gifts to go...the last one, my love, is a special one.''

xoxo

''Sasuke...''

''What do you want..Naruto.''

Naruto flinched at the hostility in his tone but he regained his composure quickly.

''Sasuke...I want to take you to somewhere.''

''Where?''

''You will know when you find out.''

''Wha- Oi! Let go! Let go!''

xoxo

''What? Why did you bring me here! Let me go!''

They were at the entrance of the psychiatrist's office. There was a sign which read ' Kakashi'. Naruto had a tight hold over his arm and was pulling him towards the door. He knocked on it lightly, ignoring Sasuke's protests.

''Come in.'' came a soft, gentle voice. Naruto opened the door and pushed Sasuke inside. Before Sasuke could escape out of there, he closed it quickly and held onto the doorknob. He could feel Sasuke trying to open it but he was determined to hold on. Mentally, Sasuke cursed Naruto for being so determined. Finally, he released his hold on the door knob and glared at the psychiatrist. Why was he even wearing a mask?

When he felt Sasuke releasing, Naruto sighed in relief and smiled. He hoped Kakashi could help him just as he had helped him.

''Hello. Uchiha Sasuke.''

''How..how did you-''

''Uzumaki-kun told me about you.''

With that, silence fell over their so-called conversation.

''Wh-'' Kakashi looked at him eagerly, as if he was expecting him to finish his sentence.

''Why does he care about me so much?'' Kakashi searched for an answer in his mind and put on his cheerful facade when he had thought of a reason.

''Well...Uzumaki-kun really, really thinks of you as a friend!'' Kakashi sweatdropped mentally. Okay, so that was not exactly a very convincing reason but Sasuke seemed to buy it so all is well. Sasuke nodded in understanding but his eyes were heavy with doubt. Kakashi decided to use the easiest way possible to get out of this awkward situation - change the topic.

''So...how are you? You can call me Dr Hatake or Kakashi-sensei is fine. I know your name already so no need to tell me that. Uchiha-kun.''

Sasuke eyed him. Grey hair with droopy eyes. He certainly did not look like a professional.

''So..Uchiha-kun...will you tell me about yourself...''

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew that if he did, this man would stop asking him pointless questions. Kakashi leaned in closer towards his face and stared into his eyes. Sasuke was sure that the man could hear his heart thumping loudly against his chest. Next, the man nodded as if he had understood something and leaned back in his chair. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. What was he doing?

''Now, now. Uchiha-kun. If you think that I will stop asking questions, then you are dead wrong. You will answer me, whether you like it or now.'' Sasuke was taken aback. At the same time, he felt intimidated by what the man had said. How did he know that?

As if reading his mind, Kakashi spoke up,'' I am a professional psychiatrist. I am well-trained in psychology. You can never hide your thoughts.''

Sasuke felt his face darkening and his mind was nursed with brooding thoughts. Did this man think he was some sort of psychic? If he thought that he knew him, then he was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke's hands and noticed that there were scabs which were covered with dried blood. Realisation dawned on him. He looked at his neck and face. There were scratch marks on them and some areas had skin peeling off them. So, this boy suffered from eczema? That explains his low self-esteem.

''Well, let's start the session.''

xoxo

Naruto flipped through the pages of a magazine that had been lying beside him. He sat down on the couch of the waiting room as he waited for Sasuke. He glanced up from the magazine and noticed that the receptionist was looking at him dreamily. He shot her a breath-taking smile before rolling his eyes and turning back to the magazine. He did heard the receptionist giggling though.

'I hope that Kakashi-sensei can help Sasuke.'

xoxo

''So, Sasuke. I want you to keep a diary so that you can record your thoughts in it. Do you have one?''

Sasuke nodded and took out his journal from beneath his hoodie, waving it in front of Kakashi's face.

''Good...alright...today, you may have been silent. But tomorrow, when you come back, you will have to talk so that I can help you, ok?''

Sasuke growled under his breath and took a pen from the pencil holder on Kakashi's desk. He was scribbling something inside his diary and tore off a page. He crumpled it into a paper ball and threw it at Kakashi impolitely.

Kakashi sighed as he read the words written on the paper.

_I don't need help._

xoxo

As the session finally ended minutes later, Sasuke was relieved when he saw Naruto and scurried over to him like a scared mouse. Naruto smiled at him and looked at Kakashi who closed the door of his office. He walked over to him in a graceful manner and motioned for him to come closer for him. When Sasuke tried to follow Naruto, Kakashi shook his head and motioned for him to stay there. Sasuke complied with his request.

''Uzumaki-kun.''

''Kakashi-sensei.''

''Uchiha-kun is very unresponsive and uncooperative. He seems to have very little confidence in him as he has a skin condition. Look at this, Uzumaki-kun.''

Kakashi showed him the note that Sasuke had written earlier and needless to say, Naruto was shocked by it.

''Kakashi-sensei, I apo..I apologise on his-''

''There is no need. But the next time he comes, please allow him to come with his voice.''

As Kakashi went back inside his office, Naruto walked out of the centre with Sasuke tagging behind him.

xoxo

The figure placed a canvas down in front of the apartment. He admired his own work. He dared to say that it was amazing. He had painted a picture of Sasuke himself. In the painting, Sasuke was looking out a window. The spaced-out expression he wore on his face was beautiful. The figure admitted that he used some of his victims' blood to paint some area.

He grinned maniacally. _**The red roses by the windows, that is.**_

xoxo

End of chapter 14

Review, flame, bash. Do whatever you want! I wanna see how yall think ;)))))


	16. Chapter 15

Whatdidyaknow! Chapter 15 already! Ok, I ma gonna finihs this up..and wish me luck for my upcoming exams! And hopefully...my Maths..

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul

CharmedSasuke101: Well...yeah I do hope that Sasuke can be helped too. :) Thanks euu!

Uh(): Yes, perhaps being retarded may explain it. But then, Naruto does not want matters to blow up and he wants to solve it by himself...Independent men these days :P

Chapter 15

Sasuke picked up the canvas carefully, as if it was a fragile piece of glass. His mouth gaped open in awe as he stared at the painting of him. The painter had totally captured everything. His eyes. His face. His features. Even the clothes that he always wore.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He had a feeling that the painting was painted by the stalker again. As the back of the canvas was facing him, he noticed that there was a yellow note stuck to it. Naruto pulled it off and read it. Fortunately, Sasuke was caught up in admiring his portrait and was unaware of the note.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you like this painting? Some areas are painted with...blood. Have you ever wondered why I painted you? To me, you are a masterpiece. But, I believe that your heart is one of the best arts. Sasuke, stop hanging out with the blonde. If not, I will get jealous. You wouldn't want me to be jealous, right? I do not want to hurt you, angel. Don't make me._

_I am Ju_

Naruto shoved the note into his pocket and pried the canvas away from Sasuke's hands. Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto went inside the apartment and threw it into the bin. He took out his lighter and set it on fire. Sasuke stared at him, his head cocked to the side.

''Wh-wha..what..''

''Don't touch that, Sasuke. It is unclean.''

''Wh..what do you me-''

''I need to change. I am going out later. I will leave some clothes for you at the bed.''

Naruto stormed into his bedroom and locked the door. He did not notice though,that the note had fallen out of his pocket and it landed right in front of Sasuke. Initially, Sasuke did not see the note until he stepped on it and felt something moving beneath his feet. He lifted his foot off the ground and curiously picked up the note.

Skimming through it quickly, he realised that it was the same stalker who had sent him the roses.

''Ju? Who could that be?'' He wondered out loud. Suddenly, the phone shrilled. Sasuke hesitated for a while before picking it up.

''Hello. Who is this?''

Crap. Was the principal going to confront him for his absence from school? On the other hand, no one cares anyway.

''Yes, this is the principal. I am looking for Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Um...he is busy at the moment...Maybe I can help pass a message?''

''Ok. Please inform him that I would like for him to give me an explanation for his absence.''

''Absence? What do you mean?''

''He left in the middle of class yesterday without informing anyone. This is a sheer act of irresponsiblity. So, if he still wants his job, he would have to give me a reasonable explanation.''

''...ok. I will pass this message to him.''

He was slow in placing the headset. Why was Naruto skipping school? When he heard the door of the room opening, he contemplated for a while and he decided to ask Naruto about it, but in a less direct manner.

''Naruto...the principal called.''

''I see..''

''Naruto..go back to school. Teach them.''

''Then, you come back as well. You know you can't hide forever.''

''I..I...can't..Kiba..Sakura...''

''I know..that was why I left that day...''

''Why?''

''Hmm?''

''Why do you care about me so much?''

''I don't know...I don't know..''

''I see...well..you should go now.''

''Ok. If that is what you want.''

Sasuke felt the area where his heart resided. The feeling of longing. Why did he long for Naruto? He can never go on this path. Love always end with tragedy.

xoxo

''One more bottle!'' A drunk Naruto yelled out boisterously to the bartender. Like they always say, drown your sorrows in drink. As a bottle of sake was placed in front of him, he reached for a wad of money and slammed it down on the counter. Messily, he gulped down the sake and was in ecstasy as the burning sensation ran down his throat. He sang songs merrily, with the bottle of sake still in his hand. Taking another huge gulp, he stumbled to the side of the road and hailed for a taxi.

xoxo

Sasuke sat at the table while glancing at the clock. His anxiety increased by each passing minute as Naruto was not home yet. It was already midnight and it was unusual for Naruto to come back home this late.

He sighed as he felt sleep attempting to overcome him. He went into the room and switched on the lights. He remembered the bottle of anti-depressants. Why was Naruto diagnosed with depression? It seems that there is more to it than meets the eye. Without switching off the lights, he fell asleep.

xoxo

Naruto stepped into the apartment, using his foot to close the door. He hiccupped as he approached the door which was left open and the lights still switched on. When he saw the sleeping figure of Sasuke on the bed, he grinned and he buried himself into Sasuke's chest. The boy stirred in his sleep and stopped moving. Naruto breathed in the scent of Sasuke, taking note that he smelled exactly like roses. He could hear the soft snores of the raven-haired boy. In his intoxicated state, he was overwhelmed by his emotions and he felt those forbidden emotions rising from within again.

''I love you, Sasuke.'' His voice said, muffled. He rubbed his face against Sasuke's chest many times, taking in the scent of Sasuke each time. He did not notice Sasuke tensing up though. With a soft kiss on Sasuke's neck, he slipped into a deep sleep, his snores filling the air.

xoxo

Sasuke brought the covers closer to him, covering Naruto's head in the process. His face was burning from Naruto's confession. He did not know if he should believe him in his drunken state. But then, it could be true when they say that a drunkard speaks the truth. He covered his nose when the scent of alcohol hung thick in the air.

Why had Naruto been drinking? And why was he saying, 'I love you' to him?

So much questions were at the tip of his tongue but he knew better than to ask an unconscious Naruto. It would seem near-insane to have a one-sided conversation by yourself.

xoxo

The figure took out his bloodied knife and used it to impale the note onto the door. That would be his present. Plus, Sasuke would never guess whose blood was on the knife.

''Three more letters before I can reach you, love...''

xoxo

Dear Diary,

When will I find peace? Look, all of a sudden, Naruto comes to tell me that he loves me. I don't want to believe him but at the same time, I believe him. I don't know. If you were a human, diary, you would not understand how confused I am now. I am like in a whirlwind. Everything is so twisted around me. Mom is dead. I don't know where is dad and Itachi! Kill me instead! If I died, then at least the world will be a better place. There is a stalker running after me! All the notes and the roses and that painting. Naruto seemed so angry about it. Though the painting was absolutely captivating, it irked me when I knew that some areas were painted with blood.

I have a feeling that there were more presents and notes but Naruto are hiding them. I also want him to tell me about the anti-depressants. The curiosity is killing me inside. I don't know anymore.

Sasuke

xoxo

End of chapter 15

Yeah, Sasuke still does not know about the severed hand thingy and the eyeballs..

Ok...anyways...Any ideas for next chappie? You could say if you wanna...

Flame, review, whatever. Just say your piece .


	17. Chapter 16

Akira Kei: Thanks you! Alright. for giving me the idea to explore the characters' past even though it was something I should have done long ago!

With a heart that is dead and a tear that is shed, I humbly say thank you to all my readers! :)

Chapter 16

Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the wall. Yet another note. Couldn't the stalker leave him alone already? He was not in the right mood and he was seriously getting freaked out by the mysterious man. And by giving him the knife, was he trying to insinuate him to end his life?

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It is just a few letters away before our final meeting. Won't you anticipate it? The knife, my dear, shows how much I want to plunge it in deep into your heart and carve it out of your chest. Holding it to my cheek, staining it with your blood. Don't you think it is a wonderful picture? I can't wait. I really can't._

_I am Jud_

As he read this note, his face was frozen with a glassy stare of horror. This was definitely no joking matter. He had to call the police but then, wouldn't it blow matters up? He was stuck in the middle between two options. One, he calls the police and they investigate the matter but he implicates Naruto in the process or two, he takes things into his own hands and the matter will be private.

Sasuke groaned, exasperated. How was he going to get out of this situation alive?

xoxo

''Two more letters..two more...'' The figure stared at his captive who was tied up in a chair and gagged. Actually, there were more than one captives and they were arranged in a circle, forced to face each other. They were picked randomly but only one was chosen for a reason.

''You tainted him worse...do you know that?'' The figure landed a hard blow onto his captive's face. The captive's cheek throbbed with pain and he glared at the figure.

''Don't do that! You bastard! I trusted you! I did!'' He whipped out a Mamba pistol and placed it at the skull of a female captive. Through the gag, they could vividly hear her muffled cries of help and scared screams. She struggled but no matter how much she struggled, she remained at the same spot.

''This is what will happen to you ultimately!'' A gunshot ripped through the air and the woman captive crumpled against the chair. A hole had embedded itself into her head. The figure grinned, excited to see so much blood at a time. They almost wanted to puke when the huge mass of brain matter and blood splattered onto them. The others stared on in horror while the defiant one was clearly starting to break his facade.

xoxo

Sasuke sat in the taxi patiently, looking outside the window and staring at various colours of cars whizzing past them. Apparently, Naruto had a hangover and had to stay at home. He did not bother to ask him about last night. It was rather unnecessary. Hence, he had to travel to the psychiatrist himself. As much as he did not want to go there, Naruto was paying for his treatment and he felt bad about it. Besides, who was he to even throw a tantrum about it. He also had a motive -asking Kakashi about Naruto's past.

xoxo

Knocking on the door of the office and hearing a curt, ''Come in'', he opened the door and walked in. He stared at Kakashi blankly before sitting down on the chair when he motioned him to do so.

''Hello, Uchiha-kun!'' Sasuke wanted to cringe at his faked, cheerful tone. It sounded too overdramatic.

''Hello.'' He answered , reluctant to do so though. The man did the same thing as he did during the first session. He was looking into Sasuke's eyes. On instinct, Sasuke closed his eyes, hoping that he would not read his mind again. As he felt him going further away from his face, he opened them slowly.

''You do know that I don't have to read your eyes in order to know what you are thinking?''

''...''

''I am reading your actions..and something tells me that there is more than one reason that you are here today. Care to share, Uchiha-kun?''

''I-'' Sasuke started but was cut off by a menacing glare.

''And you better speak up or I can never help you.''

''Uhhh...I want..want to...know..about Naru-''

''Naruto's past?''

Sasuke nodded, unsure of what was going to happen next. He saw Kakashi taking in a deep breath.

''Shouldn't you wait for him to tell you?''

''But..I...''

''Here.''

Kakashi handed him a journal. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

''This was Naruto's diary. He was like you, unconfident and scared. Quite the faker, isn't he? He appears confident now, but sooner or later, he will break. I can see that he is quite attached to you. Don't disappoint him.''

Sasuke brought the diary closer to him, breathing in the scent of the leather. He flipped through the pages, noticing that the pages had turned time-yellowed. This must have been from a long time ago.

''Thanks.'' He muttered softly and headed for the door.

''Wait.''

His movements stopped and his gaze turned to Kakashi.

''Aren't you forgetting that you have a session with me?''

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke bolted out of the office, with the diary in hand and leaving Kakashi confused and bewildered.

Rubbing his head, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

xoxo

_**10 October 2004**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Look. I have so many bruises. One. Two. Three. Four. All over. No one remembered my birthday. I hate it. Instead of a birthday greeting, I get bruises from my father. I remember that there was this one time though, when I was five, Dad had made me feel pleasure. He touched me here and there...It felt wrong but it felt great...When Mom found out as she walked in on us, Dad kicked her out of the house. So, it was only him and me. He was a good-for-nothing. He did not work. Mom made a living by selling herself. And that was how he repayed her.**_

_**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Naruto, happy birthday to me...Great Naruto, you have turned thirteen! Yay...yay...**_

_**Naruto**_

xoxo

Sasuke's eyes leaked with tears. Naruto's father was abusive and molested him? His mother was a prostitute...

He flipped the page and noticed the date of the next diary entry was not the eleventh but the twelveth of the following month. Naruto must not be a very frequent writer.

xoxo

_**12 November 2004**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Sorry I have not written inside you for a while. I was busy working. Yes, I work to pay off the bills, my school fees and hopefully, he will not steal my hard-earned money. I am working odd jobs, going from house to house and offering cleaning services. I am quite experienced in this sort of thing. But it is not very easy to study and work at the same time. But I have to get out of this hellhole quick!**_

_**Naruto**_

xoxo

_**25 December 2004**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well, it is Christmas...But all I want to see is my mom. But dad won't allow it. I don't like it when he always removes my clothes. I hate it when he licks my lips. His breath is so putrid that I can choke. But I have to bear with it. I will not give up! Believe it!**_

_**Merry Christmas, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Naruto**_

xoxo

_**Dear Diary**_

_**1 January 2005**_

_**Wow, a new year already. And I have made a new friend. Hikaru! He is funny. I like him . He kinds of reminds him of the cartoons I see when I walk past the electronics shop. He introduced me to this thing called a handphone. It felt so cool! There were like number pads and you press them and numbers popped out in the small screen!**_

_**I know I am acting like a child but then...really, it is the first time I had seen one!**_

_**Anyways, Hikaru always made me smile! He cracks really funny jokes that I laugh along with him! And I am close to earning enough money for my future dream which is to go to university!**_

_**Naruto**_

xoxo

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**4 April 2005**_

_**Everything was an act...all pretend...Hikaru...he was the same as dad...he was not a real friend..Touching me...Hitting me...He raped me. Will I die now? He called me a slut and a whore. He is right..**_

_**Naruto**_

xoxo

Sasuke was surprised by the revelation. Even his own friend betrayed him? His own heart was in pain as well. He was always saying how miserable his own life was as well.

xoxo

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**10 November 2005**_

_**So...when I was out on the streets finding for customers...I saw this grey-haired man. He was wearing a mask.. When he saw me, he lectured me all of a sudden. Told me that I was making a mistake selling myself. What does he know? **_

_**Naruto**_

xoxo

_**Dear Diary **_

_**2 December 2005**_

_**Turns out he was a psychiatrist. He asked me to go for treatment for free...Take note. It was free...Only for the first session, that is. Then, I gave it a shot. Persuaded me to tell him everything. Man, is that guy like a psychic. Felt like he could read my mind. He prescribed me some anti-depressants. Bastard. It was not like I was depressed or anything but whatever. Maybe that droopy eye guy is one of the nicest men I have seen..**_

_**Naruto**_

Sasuke closed the diary and several people had stared at him in annoyance for walking so slowly and halting his steps in the middle of the street.

''Oi! Move! Sea urchin!'' A big, manly voice came and he jumped slightly, startled. S burly man with a chapped lip stared at him, growling.

''S-sor-sorry..'' Sasuke stuttered. He moved out of the man's way and scampered off to the nearest taxi stand.

xoxo

Naruto groaned as he heard the phone ringing. Just the perfect time to have to pick up the phone when he had a hangover. He rolled down the bed, hitting the ground. He stared at the bed in a confused manner. He did not even remember how he ended up in the bed in the first place. But he did remember telling Sasuke in his sleepy voice to go to the psychiatrist himself. He hoped he was okay though.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone again. He picked himself up, almost failing to do so and sauntered over to the door, twisting the doorknob and opening it. Picking up the headset, he sighed.

''Hello...''

Shallow, rapid breathing sounded in his ear before a voice broke the static.

''Who are you?'' The voice screeched into his sensitive ear.

''Oi! Who the hell are you! You are the one calling!''

''You, stay away from my love! You don't deserve him! None of you do! Only I do!'' The voice was angry, threatening to kill in its derangement

''Who are you!'' Naruto tried the last time. Sure, the voice was annoying him but then , he wanted to know its identity. He had an ominous feeling though that the voice may be the stalker.

''Has he received my presents...my notes...'' The voice turned dreamy in a flash and Naruto stared at the headset in disgust. Either this guy had a mood disorder or he had a spilt personality. He committed the note which had been carelessly misplaced on the coffeetable. Was Sasuke trying to make him see all those notes on purpose?

''A.'' The voice said before Naruto heard a click.

''A? So it is I am Juda? Weird name...'' He wondered out loud. He wondered where Sasuke was.

xoxo

Sasuke stepped in front of the lift, waiting for it to come down patiently. He heard loud and heavy footsteps behind him but not once did he turn around. He did not realise that they were a bad omen. Something which he never wished had come.

When the doors of the lift opened, he took a step forward but not before he felt a searing pain at the back of his head. He shook his head as he noticed his vision was getting blurry. He could feel something running down his head and he touched the back of his head. He cleared his vision and recognised that running down his head was blood. He fell onto the ground, attempting to stay conscious but another blow to his head prevented him from doing so.

xoxo

''Finally...Finally...'' The figure threw the bloodied wooden stick aside and picked Sasuke up gently.

Finally, he could have his love.

xoxo

End of chapter 16

Wooooooo! End of chapter 16...Review, flame,whatever, just say it! :)


	18. Chapter 17

_**CharmedSasuke101**_: Heheh...read on and you will find out..:)

_**Dragon77**_: Maybe...maybe not...:)

Chapter 17

Naruto felt like a bunch of nerves. It was evening and Sasuke was not home yet. He was like a nervous wreck, his leg shaking up and down and pinching the bridge of his nose. His gaze was switching from the clock to the coffee table like a routine. Finally, he decided to calm his nerves by taking a short walk. A very short walk.

As he reached the ground floor, his feet unknowingly kicked something away. Looking at him, he noticed it was a brown, leathery book and an black book. Picking it up and reading through it, he felt surprise and shock coursing through his veins. His old diary and Sasuke's. It must mean that Kakashi must know something about Sasuke's disappearance. He leered into the slivery moon.

'You better not be hiding anything from me, Kakashi.''

xoxo

The ride to the psychiatrist was unsettling as he stared at the book. The memories of his past flooding back in his head.

'No.' He thought with a silent shake of his head. He had to learn how to let go. Surprisingly, when he was deep in thought, he did not lose control over his car. He eased the car to the curb and killed the headlights.

As he came out of his car, sounds of the cicadas and the hooting of owls filled the night air in a cacophony of sound. Also, there was something about the nighted silence which bothered him. With uneasy steps, he began the walk into the building.

'You better be there when I want to see you, Kakashi.'

xoxo

Sasuke's vision was soon adapting to the darkness. Actually, the only light which was available was a dim ray of light which went through the side window. All he remembered before blacking out was that he was dealt with a hard blow to his head. He winced when a sharp pain tormented him. He tried to release himself, trying to pull his wrists out of the ropes and twisting and turning himself. It only ended with the chair scraping along the wooden floor, producing a ear-splitting sound.

He could hear loud footsteps thumping on the floor and he was mentally prepared for what was going to come next.

'Naruto...' The first thought which came to his head was the blonde.

xoxo

''Uzumaki-san! You can't just enter! Hatake-san has an appointment right now. He is busy!'' The receptionist was trying to pry the hands of Naruto away from the doorknob.

''Good! Then I will be the one who can end his job earlier!'' He tried to turn it again, but the woman's strength was on par with his.

''Quit it!''

''No, you let go of my hands first!''

''No! You take your hands away from the doorknob!''

Then, the door opened suddenly and both of them fell onto the ground, landing right in front of none other than Kakashi himself. Naruto growled and rolled the woman aside, standing up slowly. But he knew better than to take the scruff of Kakashi's neck and make a feeble attempt to intimidate him.

''Kakashi-sensei. Where is Sasuke?'' His voice was strained.

''Hmm? Uchiha-kun? Isn't he at home?'' Kakashi's voice sounded so confused and innocent that it annoyed him. He was the last person who was with him. So, generally he should know. His anger was clouding his judgement to the extend that he saw Kakashi as the main threat and suspect.

''Don't play dumb with me! You gave him this, didn't you!'' He bellowed before throwing the old diary at his feet. Kakashi stared at the man nonchalantly before calmly walking back to his chair.

''Yes, I did,'' He paused before continuing. ''He wanted to know about your past.''

''But then, you should have respected my privacy as well.''

''Uzumaki-kun. The boy knew nothing about you! He has a right to know!''

''Why does he have a right to know!''

''Because...''

Naruto sighed, frustrated. He should just get to the main point here and not beat around the bush anymore.

''Enough of that. Where is Sasuke?''

''I don't know. He left earlier on.'' Kakashi put a strong emphasis on the word ' earlier' but Naruto paid no mind to him.

''Then, did he tell you where he was heading off to?''

''No. You have made a wasted trip.'' Kakashi's answer was blunt and honest. Naruto began clenching and unclenching his fists, his fingers digging into his palms each time. His eyes were furious but yet woeful.

It was not before long, the man had a mental breakdown, crying and punching the floor. The receptionist's anger had faded long ago and was replaced with remorse for the boy. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

'Does he love the boy that much?' Kakashi thought before striding over to the boy.

''Naruto.'' The man looked up at him with teary eyes.

''Kakashi...I don't get it...why does it hurt when he is gone?''

''You love him.''

''I don't kn-'' He was cut off harshly.

''You do. And you can't deny it.'' The sobs only grew louder.

''You don't know me.''

''I do. Naruto. You know it. You love him.''

xoxo

''Sasuke...'' The voice crooned into Sasuke's ear. He felt someone removing his gag.

''Who are you! Where am I! Release me!'' A finger silenced him.

''Shh..That is impossible...love.''

''Who are you. What do you want!'' The figure chuckled.

''The last letter, S''

''J-u-d-a-s'' Sasuke spelt it out slowly after processing the little piece of information in his scared mind.

''I am Judas. I want your heart...I want your hatred...I want everything of you, love.''

''I don't know you at all! You sicko!''

''Judas is my other name. Perhaps if I revealed myself, you would have a clearer idea of who I am?''

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the dim ray of light. Sasuke wanted to yell. Shout. Scream. But all that came out of his mouth was some form of incoherent mumbling. It couldn't be him. He was the last person that came into his mind.

xoxo

''Sasuke. Where are you!'' He yelled into the streets which were empty and deserted at that hour.

Love. Love was so new to him. Could he really love Sasuke?

'Could I?'

He decided to add in a new chapter into his own diary which he had not touched for so long. Before he even completed the whole book, he just submitted it to Kakashi on a whim.

xoxo

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Sasuke is missing. Where is he? I hope it is not that guy! He can't mess with me! I don't know if I love him or not. Was this the confusion he felt as well...I don't know. I can only think of Sasuke.**_

_**Naruto.**_

xoxo

This chapter was extra shorter so sorry! I have a really short attention span and , review, flame , whatever. Just say your piece. So, facebook acc is **Kukiko Deadinthesoul**. If you wanna interact or share ideas, just speak your mind. I won't bite, not unless you incur my wrath of course.

Ja!


	19. Chapter 18

Akira Kei: May I add, thanks to his ideas, this might have a sequel :P ! And erm, yeah! He's got creativity!

Ooo..and sorry for not updating in a whle, I had a mild fever was down so...sorry! Ran under the rain. Stupid? Yes. Smart? No. But, in my defense, I had no umbrella and and and! My friend was walking the other way. And yet, miraculously, I recovered within like one and a half days. So, anyways, changing the topic, here is chapter 18!

And oh, I think it is extra long this time! :)

Chapter 18

''S...sasori?'' Sasuke stuttered while the shock was evident in his eyes. One of Itachi's best friends. Well, he did not know if he came to their house before but he knew that if he visited his house with Itachi beside him, his insane mother would have accused them of having homosexual tendencies and probably make an attempt to 'cleanse their soul'. But, she was already dead. He met Sasori by chance when he was on the way to the library. The library was his sanctuary in the past. Sasori was with Itachi then. They were walking to the mall. He did remember vaguely though, that Sasori had looked at him as if he was mesmerized. Now, he did not expect the quiet, redhead to be his stalker.

Sasori sharpened his knife by scraping it along the whitewashed wall and stared at the sharp tip emotionlessly. He saw Sasuke through the reflection of the shiny surface of his knife and was crestfallen as he saw the expression on his face.

''Why do you look at me like that, Sasuke?'' Sasori asked dejectedly. Sasuke almost wanted to scoff at him. He wanted to scream, ''Because you are not supposed to be the one!'' or ''You freak me out!''

All he did was answer with silence. Sasori pressed the tip of the knife to his throat and made a swift cut across his throat. Of course, it was not too deep. As the wound was not too serious, only little droplets of blood fell. Sasuke felt disgusted when the cut earned a moan from Sasori. What Sasori did was enough for Sasuke to gag. Sasori smeared his hand with his blood and wiped it onto Sasukr's face.

''Wha-''

''Now, it is official. You are mine _almost_.'' Sasori opened his mouth, revealing his pearly-whites and he bit down onto Sasuke's neck, sucking the sweet, red liquid which flowed out, delightfully.

xoxo

''What do you mean, wait a moment! My student is in danger with a deranged psycho and you say wait a minute!'' Naruto yelled at the female officer who was in charge of the counter.

''It is not that. I just need to fill in a few more lines for this person's repo-'' The female officer tried to explain but was immediately cut off.

''How important is that person's report! My student's life is at stake here! If you do not settle this. I will definitely take this up to your supervisor!''

''Now sir, I would need you to calm down or els-'' Again, she was cut off.

''Calm down? Calm down?'' He screeched before stopping himself from going any further.

Naruto breathed heavily, tired from raising his voice too much. He glared hard at the woman while she stared back at him with a calm expression. Oh, she understood how he felt like when he lost a loved one. But right now, the most important thing is to stay calm. They engaged in a staring contest for a while until Naruto heaved a loud sigh and took in a deep breath before breathing out.

Now that he was completely calm, the woman blinked her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

''Sir, I assure you, he will be alright. Now, just wait for a while as I type these few sentences. Then, you will tell me the whole story calmly.''

Naruto nodded and squeezed his hands tightly together. He could only hope that she was right.

xoxo

''Why? Why, Sasori? We only met a few times.''

''Love at first sight, angel.''

''There is no such thing.''

''There is,'' Sasori insisted harshly. ''Love, then why were you shocked that it was me? Who did you think it was?''

''No, becau-''

''Itachi? You thought I was him?''

''Maybe.'' That was the only thing Sasuke could think of. If he said anymore, it would only end up as Sasori repeatedly interrupting him anyway.

''But, it is impossible! He can never be your stalker!'' Sasori yelled it out gleefully before laughing eerily.

''What..what do you mean?''

''I can show you, love.''

Cutting the ropes, Sasori lifted him off the chair bridal-style. Sasuke knew better than to try attempting an escape from his clutches. All he could do was wait patiently was Naruto to help him.

'Hurry, Naruto.'' He hoped that Naruto knew where he was. The only things that he left on that day was his own diary and Naruto's.

xoxo

''Ok. We will send some of our best to work on this case. Don't worry about it, Uzumaki-san. We will do our best.'' The woman said, a small smile gracing her features. Naruto smiled slightly, yet the worry was clear in his eyes.

''Thank you.'' He got up from his seat and pushed open the door. As his face was hit by the glaring light of the sun, he looked up to the sky, seeing the clouds rolling by.

'Where are you! Sasuke!'

xoxo

''Open your eyes, Sasu-chan! See these sinners! One was already gone! He defied God too much!'' Upon hearing that, he was shocked. Sasori was another one of them. But the shock elevated as he saw a group of people circled around a large table. There were about seven of them. The stench of blood and death entered his nostrils and he stuck his tongue out from the nauseating smell.

''You mother was right, Sasuke! These people are really ungrateful for what God did for them!''

Had his mother really brainwashed Sasori when she was alive? Sasuke clenched his jaw, trying not to whimper again.

''How did you-''

''When you were at school , Sasu-chan, I dropped in to visit Itachi. He was not in. He warned me alot about your mother. Alas, what an ingrate! Your mother was so nice, so knowledgable! She taught me the Ways, taught me to be a better person. That one visit alone taught me so much! However, she died...sadly..'' Saying this, he grinned.

''You...killed her..''

''I did, didn't I? Anyway, you don't have to worry, Sasuke. You are one of the purest angels I have ever seen. These people, however are sinful. Look at them.''

Sasuke gazed at their faces. They were picked randomly.

''I even gave them names! This is Adam. This is Eve! They did not obey God...so they were banished from Eden..'' He pulled the hair of a pulchritudinous woman and made her yelped in pain while pointing his finger at the man next to her.

''Sasori! They are humans! Let them go!''

''They are! But with sinful thoughts! They should die!'' Sasori cocked the gun to the side of the man's head. Sasuke whimpered.

'No. No. Don't do it, please.'

Bang!

As the body crumpled to the ground, Sasuke shuddered and tears were glistening at the corner of his eyes. He looked to the woman next, who was staring at the gun. It was positioned right in the front of her forehead and she was praying silently, her eyes closed. But yet, her hands were trembling.

''Should I kill this one, Sasuke? Or should I torture her slowly? To have some fun?'' Sasuke stared at him, feeling fear for the woman. His lips quivered and his mouth was open, yet not a single word came out. Sasori pursed his lips before looking back at the woman.

''My dear...you will have so much fun in Heaven.'' He whispered into her ears and caressed her cheeks.

Bang! Another gunshot.

''No! No...no...'' Sasuke was visibly shaken by this. He covered his eyes and his legs had lost all feeling. He slumped to the ground and his sobs filled the room. The rest who were thankfully still alive, closed their eyes and tears fell. Sasori engulfed him in a hug and and stained Sasuke's clothes with the blood from his two victims. He pulled back and tenderly traced Sasuke's lips with his thumb.

''Beautiful...beautiful...'' Sasuke shivered under his touch. Then, Sasori's eyes widened in realisation.

''That's right! I forgot something! Sasuke! I have something..or someone to introduce to you!''

Sasori switched on the lamp which hung from the ceiling. The room was illuminated by the light from the lamp alone and Sasori guided Sasuke along and turned his around slowly. Sasori licked his lips, looking at Sasuke's shirt which now hung loosely and revealed the lovebite on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled when he heard a shocked gasp from Sasuke.

Someone familiar tied to the wooden cross, covered with blood and scars. The same scenario he had seen. The time when his mother had tied Itachi to the cross. It was like history had repeated itself. Itachi was hanging from the cross, half-dead and panting. Recognition lit up in his dead eyes as he saw his beloved little brother, Sasuke.

Unable to handle all the events that happened today, Sasuke lost consciousness. He did not fall to the ground. Sasori held him tight around the waist and supported him.

''Your mother's last words were...crucify the betrayer and worship the faithful...Sasuke is the faithful one...Sasuke is the faithful one...My Sasuke...''

xoxo

Naruto knew that he should not be invading Sasuke's privacy but then, the raven was so reclusive sometimes. He did not knew what he was thinking. Reading through the pages of his diary, he choked out a sob as he finally realised that Sasuke had feelings for him.

''Sasuke...''

Why must this always happen? Why must his loved ones always be the first to leave?

xoxo

End of chapter 18!

Okay...review, flame, whatever! Just say your piece! And if you have any innovative ideas to share, just voice it out! :) Facebook acc is **Kukiko Deadinthesoul. **


	20. Chapter 19

Ne, sorry everyone that I have been a very lazy writer! Alright, here is chapter..something something…uh….19! right..was busy with exams so…yeah that was pretty much it. And just a lil piece of something to vent me frustrations, why can't my mom even buy me a hamburger -.- just a lil treat won't kill though….anyways, getting back!

And erm, thanks for reviewing! Though I aim for greater heights yes too! That is why I have tried…tried to broaden my horizons and yeah, so on and so forth. And also, I had writer's block…

-xx-

Chapter 19

-xx-

''Enough of it...please...'' Sasuke whimpered. He cringed again as he heard the crack of the whip, followed by maniacal laughter. Sasori spun around repeatedly, his steps seemed to be floating as if he was dancing on air. Itachi panted harshly while using the little strength he had left to lift his head slowly. Sasuke looked away as he saw the look that Itachi had given him. 'No, don't look at me that way...' He thought silently.

''Why? You don't like seeing your beloved get hurt?'' Sasori sneered, his tongue hanging out from his tongue. He inched closer towards the raven-haired beauty's face and blew lightly onto him. When Sasuke squeezed his eyes and turned his face away, the faintest of all smiles appeared on his face.

"Don't you touch him!'' The voice was nothing but a mere harsh whisper. But as his sharp ears could not miss what he said, Sasori slowly turned around and cracked his whip again. Sasuke felt fear for his brother's safety.

As Sasori approached, Itachi's breath hitched but yet, he spoke up.

''I trusted you! You are my friend! How could you! Killing all those innocent people for what purpose!''

''Friend?'' Sasori spat out the word like it was venom, ''You were all nothing but my pawns in this game! In games, we all need strategy! Now…what is my strategy? Exterminating everyone but me and my love, then we can bask in the wonderful sight of bloodshed and death, won't we? Sasuke?''

Sasuke shook his head with newly found energy but stopped when someone took a fistful of his black tresses into their hand.

''Yes…say yes! When we exit this hellhole of a country…we will go somewhere! Only me and you! Together forever, won't we, love?'' He whispered. Itachi grinded his teeth together and shook his chained hands, trying to get his attention. Paying no attention, Sasori kissed Sasuke's forehead gently and went on to cut the ropes.

'What…are you doing?''

''If we are going to be together…you will have to join me, won't you, my love?''

''What-'' He was cut off when Sasori yanked him to his feet. A knife was shoved into his hand and he was pushed into a woman's corpse. Sasuke wanted to vomit when the smell of decomposed flesh hit his nose. In fact, at such a close distance, the woman's face was beyond recognition and there were claw marks all over her legs that he wondered what creature could have made them.

''I blew her brains out days ago…She smells bad…but then, from here on, your training commences!''

''Leave him out of your fucking crap! Fucking leave him be!'' Itachi yelled out. Sasori stomped towards him and clutched his face, not caring if his fingers were digging into his skin.

''You have no right…anymore…Itachi-_kun._''

Walking away and stepping beside Sasuke, he guided his hand, which was holding the knife, to her chest. Sasori felt a wave of excitement wash over him. Thoughts of his Sasuke becoming just like him entered his mind. He twitched and convulsed slightly; the excitement was so much.

''Now now…my raven…convert all your bitterness into a killer instinct…stab her…''

''No…I don't want to!''

''Why? When I say stab her, you do it! Do it! If not…everyone else here dies!''

Closing his eyes, Sasuke raised the knife and brought it down. He heard the sound of a blade entering flesh and cringed when he felt liquid on his wrist. He knew that he could not hear her scream at all. After all, she was nothing more than a broken doll, a broken chesspiece. She lost in this game, only to become a victim.

Xoxo

After a few painful minutes later, Sasuke was curled into a ball next to the corpse. There were splashes of blood all over his body, which made him resemble more like a murderer. He heard the sound of joyful clapping and buried himself further between his knees.

'Go away…go away…'

''Well done, Sasuke…let me look at you now.''

Sasori tilted his head upwards and smiled. His eyes were full of unshed tears and his lips were set into a pout.

''You look so much more alluring with red, love…''

He wrapped himself around the fragile raven and rested his head on top of his. He hummed a little song which did not faze Sasuke in the least bit. Sasuke stared at the corpse, only noticing now that her eyes were still open. She was not in peace when she died. Sasuke's eyes travelled downwards and whimpered when he saw the damage that he did to her already mutilated body. Her organs were splayed in all directions. The sight reminded him of a magician's trick gone wrong. Realising that he was still holding the knife, he dropped it and without caring, put his head against Sasori's chest. From the cross, Itachi sensed his brother's distress and closed his own eyes.

'God…if you are truly here, please…I pray to you that he will not fall. He must not be broken…He must not go into the wrong path…''

Sasori chuckled. The feeling of sorrow and regret which practically radiated from both Sasuke and Itachi was so tantalizing. This was only the first step for Sasuke. He will ensure that Sasuke will break and will only listen to him. Only him. When that happens, then everything will fall into place. The next step will be to make him completely emotionless.

Xoxo

''Sasuke…'' His name sounded like a melody on his lips. When he first met him, it was by weird circumstances. He was attracted to him somehow. He knew that Sasuke was sad so he had tried to make him happy. But that only ended up with him believing that he was a weirdo. Then, it was like a miracle. He became his teacher and witnessed many disturbing other things from then on. He was terribly bullied by his classmates that he was thinking why any teacher didn't attempt to stop that nonsense. He was living in a dysfunctional family, with no one who truly cared for him.

It seemed like he was the only one.

All he can do now is to get him back from the one who stole him away from him. He was waiting for news but each day, his confidence dropped. But his hopes were renewed when the phone rang. He picked it up and was informed that a detective by the name of Sabaku Gaara was coming.

He hoped that this guy will help him find Sasuke.

**Dear Diary,**

**Priorities first. I have to find Sasuke soon. Regardless.**

**Naruto**

Xoxo

''So Uzumaki-san, where were you when he disappeared?'' Gaara inquired. With his flaming red hair, it was relatively easy for him to attract some attention. Apart from that, he wore black eyeliner around his eyes.

Why did this guy have to wear eyeliner?

''I wear it because I have to hide my eyebags…'' Gaara answered his thoughts monotonously. From the tone in his voice, Naruto could feel shivers running down his spine. Not cute at all… This guy sure is scary…Gaara stared at him with a hint of a glare and took a sip of the glass of water which he gave him.

''Ah…anyway, getting back to the question, I was at home of course…why is this important? I was the one who reported the case!''

''Well…everyone is a suspect..there must be no blunders in this case after all…''

Naruto sighed and brushed his hair to the back with his hand. 'It is an important case and I get stuck with a weird guy who looks like he wants to kill me!'

Xoxo

Ah…the end! It is awesome, isn't it? Gaara is the detective 3!

Ah anyways, If you want to contact me, search me at Kukiko Deadinthesoul at facebook desu! Which by the way is not my real acc! Thanks u! And let's try to hit the 50 reviews mark! ;)


End file.
